Blank Clover
by The Mysterious Man of Mystery
Summary: 12 years after the final battle with the Eye of the Midnight sun, young noble Colt Blaine is looked at with disdain from other nobility and royalty due to his peculiar magic, to earn everyone's respect he aims to join the Magic Knights and show everyone that he is a man that others can trust, starting with the magic-less captain of the Black Bulls.
1. Chapter 1

Blank Clover

Life was never easy for Colt Blane despite being of noble birth. Despite almost looking like the perfect noble with pitch black short hair and piercing blue eyes, he was always looked at with distrust due his peculiar form of magic, even his own parents kept a close eye on his movements afraid that the temptation to use it on others would be to great. But that wasn't even the worst part because of the distrust of the people of the noble realm he rarely had any one to talk to and when ever they were they would tense up and he could clearly see they were being very careful with their choice of words almost like if they said the wrong thing he would use his magic on them.

Colt could never understand why people were so tense around him, to him his magic wasn't any thing magnificent or powerful like the legendary Spirit magic, in fact he felt his magic was completely pointless cause of the simple fact that his magic was so weak unless he was in the presence of other people which made his situation so much worse he struggled just to practice his magic.

He hated it feeling the contempt from people, hearing their muttering behind his back all about him, making assumptions all about how he would use his magic for evil purposes and most of all the horrible assumptions that he was a dark young man that would one day grow up to be a horrible villain to the entire Clover Kingdom, but the thing that only he knew better than any was that, he wasn't and he aimed to prove that to everyone.

On the day he could finally accept his grimoire he thought his life could change, that maybe somewhere hidden in his book their maybe a spell that could get people to trust him, that could prove to people that he wasn't that bad of a guy, but sadly it had the opposite effect. His grimoire was the most bizarre thing he had ever seen. When peoples grimoire normally have a decorated cover his only had the clover symbol and nothing else, it's biding was completely blank, normally a grimoire as thick as his would have at least a few spells in it but there were only three at the very front and after reading the third spell he realised exactly what the blank pages were for and it made him sick to his stomach.

After seeing how mortified people were with his grimoire Colt isolated himself from everyone and locked himself in his room and refused to come out. He figured that no one would ever come near him especially with his creepy grimoire until one day after two months of isolation he heard an explosion outside his room. He looked out of his window and could an attack on the mansion that belong to the Romolium family. It happened from time to time that someone with a grudge against a noble family will try getting even with the head of the family but that wasn't what caught his attention. What caught his attention was the two men that were wearing robes, one red the other silver.

Colt never really had any interest in the magic knight, he didn't even know who the current captains were, just the Wizard King Fuegoleon, but watching the two knights work in tandem despite being from different squads was really peaking his interest, for the moments watching the battle he had forgotten why he even locked himself in his room. Colt watched the battle unfold un able to take his eyes off the action, as soon as the battle concluded only one word came to mind. "Wow." And just like that Colt Blane got a new lease on life and knew exactly what to do with it. He was going to join the Magic Knights.

The Exam was in four months and during that time Colt vowed he would train harder than ever to join a Squad, though that was easier said than done, because of his magics reliance on others and peoples unease around Colt the best he could do was practice his Reinforcement Magic and Mana Skin hoping that it would be enough. He also practiced flying and releasing magical energy, but it always had an odd effect on what ever he shot at. During his training he kept watching the Magic Knights noticing that even different squads would work together and adapt from each other in almost a blink of an eye and how they just accepted one another despite it all. Colt could only hope that someone would accept him and his magic. Little did he know that he was going to meet that someone at his exams.

4 months went by and Colt was as ready as he was going to be, he was so excited until he told his parents where he was going that day and all they had to say was. "Please son, don't get your hopes to high." But Colt wouldn't be discouraged for the first time in his life he felt like he was on the right path. He knew he had to pass because he knew for a fact, he wasn't going to find any acceptance here at home, so the Magic Knights were his only chance, there were people with magic just as bizarre as his and he refused to be discouraged.

Colt arrived at the arena and almost immediately all the noble applicants began to slink away from him, the feeling that he has had all his life continued even here. Colt looked around and saw some familiar faces a few caught his attention such as some former friends and children of his fathers' partners. Colt was so busy looking around that he wasn't watching where he was going and ran into a rather large man wearing a black full length hooded coat that went down to his ankles that he wore open with a white shirt underneath though his more distinguishing features were three things, his black headband with a bull on the front, his pointy hair that almost resembled horns, and his grotesquely large muscles. One more thing stood out to Colt, he couldn't sense a single drop of magic from this man but some how there was this dark aura coming from this man that somehow terrified Colt under his piercing gaze and he could only figure one this to say. "Sorry sir I just wasn't looking where I was going hehehe." It was bizarre Colt didn't feel like he didn't do anything wrong but if he didn't beg for his life this man would kill.

"If you want to be a magic knight, boy, you should learn to be more alert. Hopefully you can be more impressive during the exams." This man looked at Colt with a look that he has never seen before in his life. It wasn't disdain or lack of trust, it was utter disinterest, this man didn't care at all at what Colt was capable of, and for some cruel reason this made colt a little happy. "Well good luck or what ever kid." The man walked off into the crowd though colt knew exactly where he was due to the bizarre amount of anti-birds that started flocking in area. "GOD DAMNIT WHY ARE THESE THINGS ALWAYS TRYING KILL ME.?"

"Wow I can't believe you managed to stand under the gaze of the Black Devil himself not many he people he looks at and claim that feat." Colt looked behind him and noticed a rather tall man well kept red hair in a pony tail that was roughly around Colts age, though one look Colt could tell this man was a commoner despite what felt like a high and mighty attitude. Though Colt was never able to turn down a conversation. "How rude of me, I'm Arron Blockmire." He held out his hand and Colt took it for a shake.

"Colt Blane. Pleasure, what do you mean by Black Devil?" Colt asked rather confused.

"Oh, you don't know, if we wait a few minuets I'll show you so remain patient. Anyway, I'm a user of Iron Magic how about you?"

"I think for now I should keep that to myself Aaron."

"Ah a man of mystery, I like that." Just then a trumpet sounded. "Well how about that the exam is about to start." Just then a group of nine people appeared high at the viewing area of the arena and Colt only knew one of them, the large man from before.

"Who are they?" Colt asked

"You don't know haven't you ever been to the star festival?"

"I don't normally attend public events, they tend to make me uncomfortable."

"Oh well in that case they're the Magic Knight Captains." Colt stared at them in awe these were the most powerful men and women in the entire kingdom. "Seeing as you don't know them, we should go through and introduce them."

Arron pointed to a rather large woman with dark skin. "Sol Maron, Captain of the Blue Rose Knights an almost all female squad, Sol uses Earth magic to create powerful golems, rumour has it she once created one the size of the royal palace."

He then pointed to a rather portly elder captain. "Kaiser Granvorka, Captain of the Purple Orcas the most senior captain he has had the job for the past 12 years since the attacks from the eye of the midnight sun, his Vortex Magic makes the most perfect defence magic."

Next, he pointed to man that oddly sparkles wearing pink. "Kirche Vermillion, Captain of the Coral Peacocks, a bit of a narcissist that's difficult to deny but his Cherry Blossom Magic is something to behold filled with illusion and offensive capabilities, along with the fact that he's also a decent teacher especially after he got hit in his face a couple of time a few years back." Colt raised an eyebrow.

He pointed to a young man with glowing blue hair "Rill Boismortier, Captain of the Aqua Deer he was once the youngest captain, made the rank at only 19 his Picture Magic is nothing short of astounding and is only limited by his imagination."

"Okay then next up are the royals." Arron pointed to a spikey haired man in a red cloak. "Leopold Vermillion, Captain of the Crimson Lion Kings, he's the wizard kings' younger brother and he's just as skilled as Fuegoleon minus the advantage of the spirit magic of coarse and apparently his Flame Magic once punched a hole in a mountain."

Next was a young woman with purple eyes and a silver ponytail. "Wow Noell Silva, Captain of the Silver Sea Dragons."

"Sea Dragons? I thought it was the silver eagles."

"It was until she took over from her older brother. Apparently it left a bad taste in her mouth after some mistreatment in her childhood because of her struggle to control her powers, hell at the time she wasn't even placed in the eagles but the worst knight squad, since then she worked hard earning the admiration of those that looked down on her, earning the name the Sea Goddess with her mighty Water Magic that people could flood the entire Upper Realm. Her power and skills even got her a captaincy of a squad she wasn't in that and to her brother vouching for her."

Aaron was about to introduce the guy in gold until Colt interrupted. "What about those two?" Colt asked pointing at the man he saw, and another dressed in green.

"oh, I guess I should tell you about them they're not that interesting but alright." Aaron pointed to the man in green with slicked back hair and two large curved swords leaning on his chair. "Sekke Bronzanza Captain of the Green Paying Mantis, rumour has it he was a bigger and far weaker narcissist than Kirche until an attack by the midnight sun and went to the former mantis squad for personal training, now he's an expert swordsman with his Mantis Machetes and his Bronze Magic to create various armours enhanced by all kinds of reinforcement magic talk about an underdog."

Colt followed Aarons attention to the man in the black jacket and bizarrely an anti-bird sleeping on his head. "Asta the Black Devil, Captain of the Black Bulls and wielder of the incredibly rare Five Leaf Clover and Anti-Magic weaponry from the grimoires devil."

"Wait, what? Five Leaf Clover? Anti-Magic? Grimoirs Devil? What does the hell does that even mean? What is up with that guy?"

"He is a bit of a mystery, he doesn't even have a last name. Much like the next captain." Colt followed Aarons gaze to a tall, good looking man with shaggy long dark hair with a golden robe. "Yuno the Holy Spirit, Captain of the Golden Dawn, wielder of the legendary Four-Leaf clover, Spirit Magic and a front runner to the next Wizard King. He has been a prodigy since the day he appeared in the capital and all members of his squad are destined for greatness."

"Wow." Though despite the grand words about Yuno, Colt couldn't seem to take his eyes of Asta, something about him was bizarre to Colt like he was meant to meet Asta today. Before he could ponder any further another trumpet sounded.

"Well I guess the exams are about to start, good luck Colt."

Colt proceeded with the various exams like any other noble with the knight captains watching intently with Kaiser breaking their silence. "Any of you kids spot any potentials yet."

Kirche responded. "Not really, too many unsightly candidates to look past but the day is still young."

"Some of them seem to have some potential." Said Rill "Hey Asta what do you think." Asta was half asleep on his chair.

"Eh, nothing to interesting right now."

"As critical as ever aren't you Dorksta." Noell teased. "You used to get so excited about a stuffed alien, but your squad has the lowest recruitment out of all of us. Even Yami wasn't that critical."

"It's not because he's critical it's because lil' Rasta has the attention span of a goldfish." Yuno remarked. That sparked Asta.

"OH YEAH YUNO WELL… RGH… SHUT UP." Asta brain still can't form decent comebacks.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't yell in my ear you loud muscle freak." Complained Sekke.

"Sorry Haw Haw."

"FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS SEKKE." Noell just shook her head.

Sol leaned towards Noell. "The more things change the more they stay the same right Noell." Noell couldn't help but laugh until she noticed Leo standing up. Here comes the good part.

Leo spoke with the authority that could rival Fuegoloeon "Candidates it's time for you all to pair up and duel any way you wish using your magic. This is a crucial moment to stand out as a fighter and a potential Knight."

Colt began to look around looking for a partner but as always people just avoided him along with some accidental demonstrations more people have seen his magic so he just couldn't find a partner, until. "How about you and I hash it out Colt." Colt turned around and saw Aaron "I'm still very curious about that magic of yours."

Colt was on the verge of crying for once someone was interested in his magic "Really Aaron you're not to freaked out to fight me." They began to walk onto the battlefield.

"Of coarse why wouldn't want to fight a pathetic loser who is to afraid of his own magic to even fight back."

Colt was shocked. "What?"

"I know all about you Colt, the shunned noble too creeped out of his own magic to even use it or fight back, this way I can use all kinds of magic to beat you while showing off to the captains and even be a member of the Golden Dawn."

Colt was mortified the first time he thought someone was interested was using him the entire time. The announcer then begun the battle. "Iron Creation Magic: Heavy Iron Gauntlets." Two large gauntlets appeared above Aaron and suddenly charged at Colt.

Colt begun using reinforcement magic to strengthen his muscles and it oddly made hi very quick and light footed which made it rather easy to evade the slow attacks from the gauntlet. "Impressive you can move rather quickly well then let's change it up a bit. Iron Creation Magic Iron Needle Hail." A group of small needles were launched at Colt who did his bet to evade but a few managed to hit his leg which caused him to collapse to his knees, hurt not out Colt tried his best to stand his ground. "Well looks like you still have a little fight in you well let's snuff that out shall we. Iron Creation Magic: Great Iron Gavel." A large iron hammer appeared at Aarons side and it began to swing at Colt.

"I can't let this be it. I refuse to let this be as far as a I go. I won't let them continue to look at me like I'm a criminal. Even if it cost me the captains favour, I have to use my magic to win this." While ignorant of the fact Colt had caught Astas' attention, he pulled out his grimoire, despite his disdain towards the spells in his grimoire his curiosity got the better of him and he couldn't help but study them and he knew which one would be perfect for this. Dark circles appeared at his fingertips. "Thievery Magic: Thieving Strings." Strings appeared from the circles and wrapped around the hammer which reduced it to a black ball which was pulled to Colt. "Stolen Spell: Great Iron Gavel." The hammer reappeared on Colts side and went straight at Aaron who couldn't even fathom what had just happen which led to getting directly hit from the giant hammer which launched him into the wall of the arena.

All the Captains stood to attention, completely shocked, in all their years they had never seen anything like it. All the crowd were freaked out and were backing even further away from Colt. Despite all of this, every terrified face, for once Colt didn't care he stood tall even on his injured leg feeling proud for the first time in his life. "Let me tell you something Aaron. From this day forth I AM DONE DEALING WITH PEOPLE LIKE YOU. People can talk about me or be creeped out by my magic all they want I don't care anymore and I'll prove to you all that just cause my magic steals other magic I'm not some escaped criminal EVEN IF I HAVE TO BECOME THE WIZARD KING!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Colt stood in the middle of the arena staring at a knocked-out Aaron who even lost a few teeth from the strike. Despite his fine showing in combat and victory, peoples face showed nothing but terror all he could hear were their whispers.

"What the hell was that?"

"Did he just steal that guys spell?"

"Thievery magic what kind of crap is that? That's criminals magic."

"And the Wizard King there's no way a creep like that can obtain something like that."

"Yeah even if he is nobility no captain would want a magic like that on their squad."

"He probably just wants to steal one of the captain's magic anyway."

Despite the whispers and faces of terror there were three faces that had smiles, one of fascination, one of arrogance and one of admiration and only Noell was the only one that saw one of them. "I haven't seen a look like that on your face since Anya."

Asta looked at her with a big smile on his face. "Well, it's just that this might actually be an interesting year for recruitment."

Cole left the centre of the arena to make room for the next combatants and he couldn't help but notice the smile of arrogance coming from a tall man with, long blond hair wrapped in a braided pony tail, forest green eyes and wearing a yellow cloak but that wasn't the most distinct feature. "An impressive showing from the Creepy Colt." Despite his nasty words there was no animosity in his words.

A smile crawled onto Colts "Wondered where you were, there was no way you of all people wouldn't take a chance to stand in a spotlight Ryko Shimrick."

"I'm just performing my civic duty as a powerful mage and this grimoires wielder." Ryko held out his grimoire revealing it's fourth leaf.

"Yeah, yeah your grimoire has little extra sparkle, you know I wasn't surprised that you got a four-leaf clover, it turned more eyes on to you."

"Yes, well beggars can't be choosers, and now it is time for me to show off a little more." With that Ryko walked off to his battle.

Despite their harsh words there was no hatred between Colt and Ryko, just a little irritation on both sides. Ryko was a fellow noble and a powerful one at that his only problem was he was a little too up himself, even as children he had to be the centre of attention during other children's birthday parties which usually led to heated arguments and cakes thrown in people's faces.

Ryko took his place with his opponent who Colt recognized from the house of Bamilton, a pompous little brat named Augustus, both Colt and Ryko were going to enjoy this. "Well now Augie shall we give our spectator's a show."

"Won't be much of a show Shimrick no way a pathetic creature like you can stand against a mighty Bamilton."

"Show me a mighty Bamilton and we'll see." Augustus face went very red. Colt knew for a fact that a Bamilton cannot handle criticism, rejection or any form of insult, they think overly highly of themselves, Colt knew how this was going to end.

Augustus pulled out his grimoire to start the match. "Water Creation Magic: Sea Fairing Canons." Six canons made of water fired highly pressurised water balls at Ryko.

Ryko pulled his grimoire. "Solar Magic: Sun Gods Dwelling." Suddenly Ryko started to glow and then the cannonballs hit a wall and evaporated, Ryko was using a defensive spell that mimicked the sun itself. "Solar Creation Magic: Sun Gods Arrow" A blinding beam of light launched straight at Augustus causing a small explosion leaving a charred Bamilton with smoke coming out of his mouth.

Yuno's stoic was momentarily broken with widened eyes "Impressive at such a young age and he's already attained a magic that could make him untouchable."

Asta stared at the victor. "Is anyone else feeling déjà vu or is it just me."

Noell looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind anyway with a four-leaf clover and magic like that this kid is probably going to be this year's prime candidate."

"Yes, indeed his magic is rather lovely, and it won't be hard to stand out if he shines like the sun." Kirche remarked

Sol stared at Ryko "Well if you ask me there's something off about him"

Sekke turned his attention to Sol. "Is it because he is a man, because I tend to see a pattern with you" Sol just stared daggers at Sekke.

Ryko moved aside and watched the rest of the potentials battle it out. Some where very impressive though some were very out of their element. Nobles showed of their power while commoners showed off more ingenuity in their magic but then an applicant that took both Colt and Ryko by surprise, though Ryko had a sly smile crawling on his face and he moved over to Colt.

"Well, well would you look at that, the great shining princess of the nobles has decided to join the magic knights, now correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't there something cute going on between you two when you were little." Colt stomped on Ryko's foot. "OUCH… That was uncalled for."

"Not to me it wasn't. And there's nothing between me and Sara it was just a little game as kids we were six."

Sara was of medium height with pure white hair and sky blue eyes that Colt didn't realise were looking at him, despite her appearance as almost the perfect noble and her high standing her clothing was on the more unkept side with long black pants with a torn pattern with here grimoires sleeve, a sleeveless top that showed her stomach as well as a pair of leather wrist gauntlets and a pair of sandals, despite being noble Sara hates social standing more than anything and how critical nobility were of actions and decisions that meant almost nothing to people who live in the common realm. Her strong will against criticism was something that Colt always admired, though her opponent, Oren, a tall scrawny man with greased up hair and only missing a pencil moustache. "I must say your appearance is very unbecoming of someone of your station."

Sara gave a light chuckle. "that kind of attitude is exactly why I took your offer as an opponent, I like smacking around, snobby, stick up the butt, assholes like you."

"Good God, a woman speaking in such a manner, it seems that it falls to me to show you your place."

Silence.

The Captains turned to Sol who was not happy it was clear it was taking all her strength not to pummel this guy herself, given from the fact she had ripped off the arm rests of her chair.

Colt and Ryko were just staring at Sara who just had this dark look in her eyes and an evil smile on her face. Ryko broke the silence.

"Did he just say that?"

"He did."

"Is going to die."

"Doubt it but he's going to need surgery after this."

"Think she'll finish him of with just one attack."

"Doubt it she'll want to toy with him first."

"Yeah you're right, if this doesn't capture the attention of the Blue Rose Knights nothing will."

Sara was just staring down Oren who began the fight. "Flame Creation Magic: Blazing Whip" A long stream of fire appeared from his hand and came crashing down on Sara. Though despite the impending attack Sara didn't move an inch then the attack landed covering the arena with dust and smoke. "And that is why such a creature should remember her standing in the world and shouldn't mouth off to one such as myself."

"Well sue me for being honest." A shocked expression appeared on Oren's face, as the smoked cleared he could see the outline of the woman that insulted him, but something was different, and it didn't become clear until the smoke dissipated, and her skin was a shiny metal. "Platinum Magic: Platinum Skin." Sara's entire body including her cloths. "Sorry pal, guess you're just not hot enough."

Sara began to walk towards Oren as he continued to blast at Sara but she was unfazed, when she got close enough he grabbed his outstretched hand, threw him in the air over her then forced him to the ground, she then picked him up by his scruff then threw him past the parted crowd in to the wall, after Oren got back to his feet he managed to notice Sara flying at him with her leg outstretched to kick him, he managed to roll out of the way but struggled to get back up, Sara started to try and stomp on him but he kept rolling, and she kept stomping. Eventually Oren got back to his feet, but Sara jumped and flipped in the air with her leg raised and slammed her platinum heel down on his shoulder sending him down to the ground again, Sara picked him by his lapel and brought him eye level to face him. "I think I know very well my place, and you would do well to mind yours little man." Sara headbutted Oren knocking him unconscious then letting him fall to the ground.

Colt and Ryko were off to the side. "Well that went as expected don't you think Colt."

"I thought it would over sooner, he really must have pissed her off."

"Actually, she has been putting up with a lot less crap lately it's been a real pain for her parents trying to get her to be lady like, she actually broke a potential suitor's nose from the heart kingdom that her father setup."

Colt looked right up at him. "Wait what."

"Yeah, her parents have been giving her a real hard time lately, I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't actually know she was here. They've been scouting potential boyfriends for her, not that they ever last long. You never heard?"

Colt looked back to Sara with a solemn expression. "It's been a while since the last time we talked." Colt remembered the last time ended with a lot a yelling two years ago. Just then he noticed Sara looked at him with a soft smile that he hadn't seen for a very long time, one that used to make his day a little easier.

"What happened between you two."

"Honestly I have no idea."

Up with the captains Asta was really impressed with what he saw. "Wow that girls impressive. Even without long range magic she makes up for it in speed and agility, she definitely has potential as a knight." He then felt a light tap on his shoulder, when he turned, he saw Sekke smiling at him.

"Sorry buddy but I think they already called dibs."

Asta turned and noticed both Noell and Sol looking at Sara with stars in their eyes. Asta just sat their and said. "Yeah that's about right."

The day continued and eventually as the sun began to set, and the final battle concluded, and the selection began, Colt was terrified. Numbers were continually called and on the rare instances people were selected for a squad. Eventually Ryko's number was called as he stood there, with a four-leaf clover and powerful Solar Magic Colt figured this would be a very rare instance where all the captains would raise their hands. But it wasn't, only the Golden Dawn, Coral Peacocks, Crimson Lions and the Aqua Deer raised their hands, Colt wondered why that was it even he could see that he was the cream of the crop. Ryko chose the Golden Dawn as his squad.

After a few more numbers were called eventually Sara was called as she took to the stage and to Colts surprise again only the Silver Sea Dragons and the Blue Rose Knights raised their hand, though looking at the captains he could tell all the others were trying to avoid eye contact, Colt smiled figuring that they were to scared of the female captains to try and recruit such a promising female candidate looking at Sara, it wasn't hard to tell she was having a tough time deciding her legs were really shaking, until she pulled out a coin and flipped it in the air. Colt slapped his forehead. "Yeah that's about right." The coin resulted in her in joining the Silver Sea Dragons, you could see the disappointment in Sols eyes.

Eventually it was Colts turn, it took all his strength just to move his strength just to move his legs eventually he managed to make it the front and present himself in front of the captains. _C'mon please I need to join a squad any squad I don't care, I just can't go home, I can't go back knowing what's waiting for me. _But to his horror none of them were raising their hands. Colt was devastated but for some reason he refused to move.

The people behind him were starting to get restless and started calling out at him.

"Move it you creep."

"You're not knight material with magic like that get over it and move."

"Get of the stage you crook."

Colt looked back at them with dark eyes, suddenly feeling a surge of frustration and anger. "No, I won't move not until I get what I came for, not until…"

"Well how about that, the little outcast has a backbone." Colt looked up and saw Asta standing out of his chair. "What say we put that to the test, huh." Suddenly a dark aura started enveloping Asta's body and gathering around his back until a pair of large, dark wings appeared. In one flap of the wings Asta seemed to disappear and reappear right in front of Colt scaring the crap out of him, despite that though Colt didn't budge. Then the black aura began to gather around Asta's head turning his eyes red, fangs growing and his hair turning to horns and he continued to look at Colt with a sinister smile. "Yelling I'll become the Wizard King is a bold statement kid, one that shouldn't be made unless you got the guts to take on not just something like me but all nine monsters that make up the Captains and even more than that kid. You can't hope to become the Wizard King with half a spirit and no guts speak of, and yet you looked like you were about to piss your pants when you bumped into me earlier what do you have to say about that little thief."

Despite what he was seeing he couldn't feel a drop of magic from him, he could tell this man was nothing short of a monster, but he knew that if he backed down now he would regret it for the rest of his life, and he knew exactly how to respond, he mustered all of the anger, frustration, conviction and spirit he had. "If you think I'm going to back down now, after everything I've been through, you got the wrong read on me. I'm not the only one like me, I know you helped the kingdom by challenging the ideas of social hierarchy but you still don't see the whole picture, sometimes it's an individual that suffers, people look at him with fear or disgust just cause he wasn't born like everyone else and then condemned for the rest of their life to be an outcast or a criminal to be completely alone. Well I for one won't be like that, I will become the Wizard King and show the world that how I was born will not define the man I'll become. AND NOT EVEN THE BLACK DEVIL OR ANY CAPTAIN WILL STAND IN MY WAY."

Asta looked right at the kid in front of him as his Anti-Magic skin faded then began to laugh harder than he has in a very long time. "Wow kid that is some back bone. I guess that settles it then you're joining my squad."

Colt Just looked at him confused. "Wait who's joining what now?"

"Come on kid where's the spunk from before, I'm letting you join the Black Bulls, not like you have other options." Asta looked at the other Captains and noticed a few smiles. When he turned back his eyes were piercing red again. "And if there's one thing to no about me kid I don't handle rejection well, so you don't want to say no."

Colt took a deep breath "Okay."

Almost instantly Asta grew his wings and ended back up with the other captains. Yuno's eyes followed him. "Well that looked familiar."

"I just needed to see something now I get why Yami did it."

Eventually all the numbers were called, and the exam was over, and everyone left the arena. Colt managed to meet up with Ryko. "Hey Ryko."

"Hey Colt, the Black Bull." Ryko gave a light chuckle before becoming rather serious. "I have to ask where has all this big talk come from, you were always so timid and well somewhat depressing, now it's all I'll become the Wizard King. I know it's been a while since we talked but jeez talk about one eighty."

"Yeah well, I guess all that whispers and judgement finally made me snap."

"That wasn't a snap, that was an earthquake." Colt turned around to find Sara behind him.

Ryko began to back away. "Well congrats on getting in to a squad Colt I better get going see ya around." Despite Colt mouthing for him not to go Ryko was practically running away.

There was nothing but an awkward silence between the two both just trying to figure out what to say, Colt managed to break the silence. "That was a great showing, those close-combat lessons definitely paid off."

"Yeah, they have, I still can't use any projectile magic so it's all I can really do. I'm still surprised I got in a squad let alone the Sea Dragons."

"Well they're really lucky to have someone like you." Suddenly he could hear Asta's voice.

"HEY KID GET YOUR REAR IN GEAR OR WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU."

"Sorry Sara I got to go, it's been great seeing you again. Who knows, we might be working together in the future."

"I hope so, might be fun now that you're using your magic. I'm happy you've past that issue."

"Not sure if I've moved past it but it's a start. Great talking to you again. Bye."

"You two. Bye."

Colt finally managed to pull away from the awkward situation with his heart pounding until he heard behind him. "Oh, and FYI you got yourself a rival for the title Wizard King. I'll see you at the finish line." Now Colt knew for certain this wouldn't be the last time he sees Sara Patari again. Then he ended up staring right up against his terrifying captain who was not happy.

"One more thing to now about me kid I don't like subordinates to keep me waiting, even if he is scoring a date."

Colts face went red. "It's not a date sir, she's just a friend."

"Yeah sure, c'mon I want you to meet someone." Asta lead Colt to a man clad in green, with brown hair with green highlights and a sabre at his waist. "Kid this is Finral Roulacase, the spatial mage of the bulls that can get us anywhere, anytime."

"How's it going newbie, Asta I already sent the other newbie ahead, we should get going." Finral opened a portal.

"Okay kid time to go." Asta pushed Colt through the portal and Colt found himself in the middle of the forest looking at a large mansion like building that looked like it was made up of shuffled houses. "Welcome to the hideout kid go on in and meet your new colleagues."

"Yes sir." The door was already cracked open Colt remembered that there was another recruit that must have just entered. Colt walked right up to the door ready to introduce himself. He then opened the door when suddenly a pale face with murderous eyes appeared at the crack the of the door. Colt had begun his new life with only one reaction. He screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Colt was frightened half to death and despite being scared, he couldn't move a muscle, he was literally frozen in fear. Staring right at him was a pale face with wide, hollow eyes that pierced his very soul and a straight-line mouth that looked like it had no lips.

Asta was right behind Colt looking over his head looking at the pale ghost like face that paralysed Colt. "Lionel, man, you really got to stop doing your creepy door duty you keep scaring away anyone who comes to the door. Mushroom Head still refuses to come here personally cause he's afraid he'll find you at the door."

Finral came up behind Asta. "That's what you get for making Gordon responsible for his training."

The face eerily moved back in to the darkness, Colt was finally able to move. "Who the heck was that?"

"That was one of your superior squad officers, c'mon in and we'll introduce you." With a smile, Asta pushed the doors open as far as they would go entering the common room of the Black Bulls hideout and revealing a bunch of weirdos who both looked older and younger than Asta one that stuck out was a short, chubby girl with black hair that was standing very close to the doors Colt could tell that this was the other new recruit but what stood out was she looked a bit upset. "WE'RE BACK EVERYBODY STAND TO ATTENTION AND WELCOME THE NEWBIES." Colt thought his eardrums were going to burst but he noticed that all these weirdos stopped jumping or snoozing and practically ran to Asta.

"CAPTAIN!" The squad crowded around Asta, Finral and the two newbies, asking a bunch of weird questions, like short blond man asking if he could fight the captain and some creepy dude like Lionel with makeup that kept mumbling.

"All right you crazies line up," the squad obeyed immediately. "Finral introduce everyone to the newbies."

"Yes sir." Finral started going down the line of squad members starting with a very short woman munching on a cupcake. "This is Charmy Pappitson a major glutton who can use both Cotton Magic and Glutton Magic, but she's good people."

Charmy stood up standing at half of Colts height holding two cupcakes. "Hello rookies welcome to the bulls here I don't mind sharing my cupcakes." Colt and Mad took a cupcake and took a bite and it tasted really good, better than most of the food he's cooked by chef's in his household.

Next was a guy with glasses and a bit of an attitude. "This is Magna Swing, a guy with explosive Flame Magic and personality, but he's good people, and he's grown out of his street punk phase."

"Welcome to the Bulls little runts, don't go getting a swelled head just cause Asta picked you. As Black Bulls Chief of Staff I'm the one you really have to impress." Colt took a small step back from the passionate Bull.

Next was a short blond guy with a suspicious smile on his face. "Luck Voltia a Lightning Mage who's obsessed with fighting with a bit of a faulty personality, somethings never change, but he's good people."

Luck got right up to Colt. "Hey, are you guys strong, how would you like to fight?"

Finral turned to a rather unnerving fellow with black make up on his face. "This is Gordon Agrippa a hex magic expert that, no matter how many therapy sessions we pay for, seems to have some trouble with communication, but he's good people."

Gordon was clearly mumbling something, but Colt couldn't make it out.

"Well that all our senior Magic Knights, on to the intermediate members."

Finral turned to the guy that scared the crap out of Colt earlier. "Lionel Geppetto, he's a bit rough around the edges but once you get to know him, he's good people."

Lionel Just moved his head to face Colt in a rather unnerving manner.

Then Finral turned to a blonde woman with a very friendly smile, wearing a pink and white tunic. "This is Marie Adler, a kind lady with piercing Eye Magic that can stop you in your tracks, out of your regular bulls she's definitely good people, her older brother is also a Black Bull but he's currently out on a mission."

"Hey just letting you guys know before hand that my older brother can be a little over protective of me, but he means well, you just might want to watch your step when he gets back." Something told Colt that she may be under selling things.

Finral turned to a very stern looking guy who couldn't be much older than Colt, with no hair, wearing very loose clothing held together by a woollen belt with a knot. "This is Jack we don't know if he has a last name, he's a bit on the quiet side, but he's good people."

Jack stared at them intensely it's becoming clear to Colt that at least half these Bulls have communication issues.

Finral turned to a fellow with a sly smile wearing a casual suit under his robe and gelled golden blond hair. "This is Deckard Holden, a bit of a problem gambler though the real trouble is that he's so good at cheating, but he's good people. Also, you'll be under his care for the first few months of your time here"

"Hey how's going rook's. Just letting you know just because I'm a bit of a gambler, that doesn't mean I play games when it comes to my trainees." Deckard flicked his wrist and a card appeared in his hand. "I'm going to push you guys to the point where you won't even recognise yourselves, I'm going to turn you into real Black Bulls no matter how many times I have to break you." Colt turned to Finral who just shook his head.

"The other two must be in their rooms oh well anyway. I am Finral Roulacase Vice-Captain of the Black Bulls and resident ladies' man." Colt couldn't help noticing Magna had a bit of a sulking face on.

"And last but not least, the Captain of the Black Bulls, Asta the Black Devil. He's ok I guess."

Asta gave Finral a dirty look before turning to Colt and the other new recruit. "Ok you two, introduce yourselves."

The other recruit stepped forward. "Names Madeline Seres from Attun Village in the sticks, just call me Mads, that's all you're getting."

The whole squad stared rather blankly at Mads, Magna broke the silence. "OK"

Colt introduced himself next. "Hey names Colt Blaine from the House of Blaine."

Asta moved behind the two recruits. "We have more members this is barely half the squad but most of them are out on missions or on leave you'll meet them later, anyway it's time to give you kids a good workout, Magna you know what to do."

Magna stood up. "You got it Asta, okay you runts it's time for your baptism by fire."

Colt and Mad both stared at Magna blankly. "Our what by what now?"

Asta was laughing. "Baptism by fire, consider it your proper initiation into the Bulls it's how you earn your robes. I had to do it, what twelves years ago now? Boy it's been a while."

Magna walked to the rookies with the robes in his hands. "Yeah we get it Rasta we're old. Any way what's say we get started."

All the Bulls moved out side to watch their 'baptism' which to Colts surprise was a bunch of physical trials which both he and Mads continued to complete using their magic power that is until they got to their last trial.

Magna stood before the two rookies. "Not bad you two, you guys seem to have a grip on your magic power that's good to know but that's not going to help you to much on your next test." Colt leaned forward with anticipation while Mad just stood there stoically. "For your final test you must evade or defend from my magic attacks."

"Sounds easy enough." Mad said confidently "Here I thought a magic knight could offer a challenge"

"Oh, so you're after a challenge little miss thing, well I guarantee that's going to be the last time you ask that from me." Magna's face went fierce. "You're first miss thing. Flame Creation Magic: Grand Slam. Try and stop this HHYYYAAAA." Magna with a bat made of fire started flying fire balls towards Mads.

Colt could swear he saw Mads eyes literally change, she pulled out her grimoire. "Serpent Magic: Coiled Anaconda." Suddenly a giant snake made of magic appeared from Mads grimoire and wrapped itself around her and begun to absorb the fire balls. Eventually magna stopped his assault stunned that it had absolutely zero effect on a rookie. "You're right, that is the last time I ask you for a challenge."

Magna was frozen in place, no rookie has ever managed to stop his attacks that easy not even Asta, she even mouthed of to him. _At least there's one rookie left, she was probably some noble or something I'll show this other rookie who's who. _

Most of the squad was slack jawed from what they just saw, Finral turned to Asta. "That was an Animal base magic, those who can use animal magic are insanely rare, I don't even remember seeing her during the exam, where did you even find her."

"Sol referred her to me, apparently her attitude towards some of her seniors made her a bit of a problem that Sol couldn't fix without some help."

"She gave up a junior member? That doesn't sound like Sol."

"It usually isn't but apparently those senior members were well connected and could have caused a lot of grief to Sol and the Blue Rose Knights, so she sent her to me, so she can have a chance to make something of herself as a knight."

Finral turned back to Magna who was about to test Colt. "Okay in all honesty I was being nice to the girl but now time to let loose with you little punk." He didn't realize that name calling triggered a bit of fighting spirit in Colt after receiving all his life. "Flame Magic: Exploding Fire Ball."

Colt could tell instantly that this spell was nothing like the hammer from Aaron, it was fast, it was small and precise using his strings to wrap the spell would be impossible, he only has one shot to try something he only thought about before the exam. "Thievery Magic: Thieving Strings." Colt then crossed his hands. "Woven Net." Colt threw his hands down and the strings formed a cross pattern net that caught the fire ball that disappeared and then reappeared in a black form in Colts hand. "Stolen Spell."

Magna again was frozen in place. "Wait what's happening?"

"Exploding Fire Ball." Colt threw the ball back at Magna.

"Not again." Magna tried dispelling the attack like with Asta all those years ago, but it didn't work. "Uh oh." Luckily for Magna a small black blur hit the fire ball before it landed. Colt followed the blur with his eyes until it hit a tree and noticed it was a small throwing knife he turned and noticed Asta with his hand out obviously he was the one who threw the knife, but how did it dispel the attack. "Okay that's it. Asta get someone else to do the baptisms because this is just starting to get to embarrassing for me."

"Oh, c'mon Magna, it's a tradition. Hey rookie you mind grabbing my knife for me." Colt turned back and ran to the knife, when he pulled it from the tree he noticed it was heavy despite it's size but that wasn't all, he could feel his magic being drained by the knife, it was only a small amount of magic but still noticeable. "C'mon rookie shouldn't hold on to it for very long or we might have to drag you in."

Colt ran back to Asta and returned the knife. "Sir, if you don't mind my asking, what is that."

"What does it look like? It's a knife."

"But it drained my magic, sir."

"It's an Anti-Magic knife, couldn't you figure that out."

"Well it's uh… um… what?"

"Guess not. Anyway, there's time for that later, right now we should be celebrating your initiation." Asta held out an official Black Bulls robe and gave it to Colt who was more than happy to take but before he did, he realised that he used his magic in front of people and he barely heard a whisper out of them. He turned around and saw all the Black Bulls just talking amongst themselves or crowding around Mads praising her skills. "They're not going to judge you Colt." Colt turned back to his captain. "Despite our records in recent years the Black Bulls are and always will be, a squad of weirdos, outcasts and failures and believe me, you're no different from any of them so don't go looking at them and expecting judgement about who you are or what you do because you won't find that here." Colt noticed that all the Bulls had surrounded him with smiles of interest and excitement. "And I expect the same from you rookie, as I give you this robe, I'm also giving you the ideals and responsibilities of the Black Bulls and to disrespect this robe and what it stands for is to disrespect all of us. You are apart of us now so don't do anything to shame this robe, understand?"

Colt felt a bubble of warmth from within his heart that almost bought to tears, "I understand sir, and I promise I won't let you down." For the first time in a very long time Colt felt accepted.

Asta handed Colt his robe. "You better not, or Mr Golden Boy will never let me live it down. Anyway, time to celebrate our new arrivals."

The Bulls partied into the night with members coming up to Colt asking about his magic, Mads mostly chatted with Charmy and Marie, Magna already got over being beaten by the two rookies and started up the barbeque. As the night drew on the Bulls ended the party and went to bed, Deckard guided Colt and Mads to their rooms, even though it was smaller and simpler than Colt was used to, he loved it for the first time in a long time he felt like home. Colt looked out his window from his desk chair and wondered about Ryko and Sara.

Ryko was standing in the middle of the Golden Dawn headquarters and was astounded, it was even grander than his home. "Are you done gawking?" Ryko turned around to meet the eye of a tall man wearing glasses "I am Klaus Lunettes Vice-Captain of the Golden Dawn. So Yuno decided that that a Four-Leaf Clover should once again join the Golden Dawn." Ryko felt a little pride well up. "But don't get so full of yourself." Then Ryko's pride dyed down again. "Just because you were chosen by a legendary grimoire doesn't guarantee greatness, if our captain was here, he would say it's just a regular grimoire with some fancy decoration." Ryko's pride was starting to hit rock bottom. "in fact, our captain has instructed me to put you through harsher training than he went through, and I'm the one that trained our captain." Ryko's pride hit rock bottom. "Now follow me to your new quarters, you're going to need rest cause your training begins at 4:30 in the morning."

For the first time in a long time Ryko felt nervous. "Um… Yes sir."

Sara followed Noelle through the doors to the Silver Sea Dragons base and couldn't help but feel out of place. The whole architecture was even more grand than her own home, and she hated her home. "You really need to exhale." Sara didn't realise that she was holding her breath. "I can tell you're uncomfortable here, when I took over from my brother four years ago during the Revamp I just came out of eight years of being with the Black Bulls, that meant I went from a rundown hideout controlled by a guys magic, steady diet of meat and a team of one mental case after another to pretentious silver decorations, boring health food plan and people that seem like they have sticks so far up their butts that they cough leaves and nuts. It's a massive adjustment, frankly I kinda miss the bulls sometimes."

Sara stopped in her tracks from her captains' words, Noelle turned to face her. "Sorry there's still some bull left in me."

"Oh no it's alright captain, actually I find it kind of nice seeing a royal captain not being so…" Sara couldn't finish that without it being insulting.

"Pretentious?"

"No, no, it's just that… Yeah pretentious, especially from the Silva family, no offence but remember your sister once…"

"Stop right there." Sara thought she may have stepped to far mentioning her sister. "Any mention of Nebra I know she did something hollow and self-serving, I really don't want to know want to know what she did." Sara felt relieved that she didn't overstep too far.

"I have to say captain you're a lot easier to talk to, I actually heard you were a bit… Ostentatious."

"I used to be. Eight years with bulls took that out of me. Now I just do it to annoy my old squad mate Magna. Come let me show you to your room, I like my rookies to start early."

"Yes, of course captain. If you don't mind can I ask you a question."

"Of course."

Sara took a breath to muster up the confidence to ask this question. "Captain I've heard rumours that you are in a relationship…"

"With the Black Bulls Captain? Yeah those are just rumours."

"Oh." Sara tried to hide her disappointment, she always did like a tale of romance.

"Yeah that was just a rumour started by 'shippers' there is no way I would want to be with an obnoxious, loudmouth, three cards short of a full deck, idiot like him." Noelle and Sara continued through the Base until they reached Sara's new room.

"Achoo. Wow someone must be thinking of me." Asta moved outside of Colt's room. "Hey rookie get some sleep 4:30 start in the morning. You need to the doctor first thing for an exam."

Colt got straight into bed after hearing his captain. Never before in his life has he woken up at 4:30 in the morning. He knew that in the morning a lot of heavy training and work awaited him, but he was excited to start a new life as a Black Bull.

_Hi everyone, I am the Mysterious Man of Mystery and I'd just like to say thankyou for all the positive reviews, this is one of my very early fanfictions and I'm glad people are liking it. I hope this chapter is to peoples liking I've been very tired while writing it, I've had a lot of work coming in. I hope you're not two disappointed with Noelles answer but as I always say, 'you never know' though you might enjoy the introduction of 'The Doctor of the Black Bulls.' Again, thankyou for all the positivity I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next I hope will be better and I hope above all that you'll continue to follow the story of the Blank Clover._


	4. Chapter 4

Colt has never had a more comfortable sleep in his life, all bad thoughts gone from his head and a peaceful mind, until 4:30am and a loud captain ruined it. "WAKE UP ROOKIE TIME TO START THE DAY!" Colt flung himself from his bed in a fright. "Well good to see your reaction timing ain't shit. Now hurry up, if you don't Charmy eats your breakfast. I am not kidding."

Colts ears were still ringing from his captains yelling, never before has he woken up this early for anything let alone breakfast, either way he got dressed and followed his captain to the food hall where he found Charmy munching away on an insane amount of food and a bunch of sheep in chefs hats cooking up a gourmet feast. Colt noticed other squad members sitting close to Charmy, including Deckard, Jack, Mads and Gordon all enjoying about five percent of the amount of food that Charmy was eating. Colt decided to sit next to his fellow rookie who had a stoic expression on her face and barely acknowledged him, Colt brushed it off especially when the captain decided to sit across from the two of them. "Today is going to be something of orientation for you two. When you finish breakfast Deckard here will give you guys a tour of the base while explaining your duties while your not on missions, won't be too much just cleaning and washing really, any free time you got you can spend however you want, I recommend you should spend some time training you guys might have passed our 'baptism' but trust me that's the easy stuff. Also, after Deckard shows you around you need to see our resident doctor for a physical, so we know you're in fighting shape and well… let's just say she likes new recruits." Asta's shrugged shoulders and squinted eyes made Colt worry about who this doctor is.

Deckard took the two rookies through the base which Colt had noticed had shifted since last night. Deckard told him it was the magic of the Ghost that roamed the halls of the manor, both Colt and Mads thought it was just a bad joke of a senior member. Deckard showed them all through the manor including library, rec room, toilets, and communal bath. Eventually they got to the basement where Colt heard a rather disturbing growling. "OK kids, here's the good part." Deckard led them to a cage filled with giant beasts. "Welcome to the beast room."

Colts eyes were bulging out of his head. "What the hell these things are huge."

"Yeah this was the former captains' little hobby, after he retired Captain Asta kept it going. Apparently, he developed a little bond with them when they finally stopped trying to eat him." Colt couldn't tell he if he was serious. "Also, they're very effective when the base gets attacked, they may be vicious but they can tell enemy from Bull, they just need an alpha to tell them who's who, in this case our esteemed captain. During a small attack from the Spades a few years back, we all stayed in the base while the Captain just strolled out with the one with the horn there and the big wolf there just stalking right behind him and the attackers just ran off."

Mads was just looking at the beasts with fascination "Cool." She begun to approach the cage.

"Hey careful rookie. You don't want to get to close those things will chew you…" The beast closest to the front of the cage put it nose down to Mads who gave him a pat. "Woah… that's a first. Normally they like to eat the rookies. I have never even seen them get so docile for anyone, even the Captain."

"I've always had a way with animals."

"No kidding."

Colt moved towards Mads and the beast. "Do you mind if I try." The beast started to snarl as he got closer.

Mads looked back at Colt with a smug look on her face. "I think he does."

Suddenly they heard a booming laughter from the end of the hall, they turned to see their captain walking towards the group. "Well this is a surprise. Fluffy here doesn't normally like people petting him and I remember when he used to take a bite out of me, guess that means your now in charge of feeding them."

"Love to sir."

"Well if that's the case later Deckard hear can take you two to the store from where the Bulls get the best meat in all the kingdom, but first doctor needs to see you two, Deckard make sure they get there."

"Yes sir, Captain." Asta stuck around to feed the beasts while the group ascended the stairs. They started moving through the manor and it was rather deep in the manor. "She likes the privacy and quiet frankly we like that about her."

Colt looked at Deckard. "Is she that bad."

"She's not bad… she's just… very passionate about her hobbies."

"Which are?" Asked Mads

Deckard stopped at a door "Various forms of scientific experimentations on people's biology and magical capabilities which normally lead to rather bizarre and invasive physical examinations." Deckard knocked on the door. "Sally!"

A woman with messy black hair and thick glasses wearing a white coat came out of the room. "Hello Deckard, finally come for that follow up." The very way she spoke made Colt nervous and from the look on her face Mads felt the same.

"For the last time Sally, stay away from my hands I need them for my magic. Anyway, that's not why I'm here, I bought you two new victims, I mean recruits that need their physical done. Just standard stuff."

"Okay then."

"Just standard stuff, nothing weird."

"I know."

"Remember Asta's rules."

"I remember. Come on in newbies." Colt and Mads followed Sally though rather hesitantly. Two hours passed and Deckard was sitting in a chair reading a paper when Colt and Mads finally came out of Sally's room. "Come back whenever you want kids, I'd love some follow ups. Deckard here's my report on the two of them, but honestly their both in fighting shape. I'm getting back to my experiments." She looked back at Colt and Mads with a devilish look. "Bye guys." She then closed her door behind her.

The pair looked at Deckard. "You know we lose more new recruits through her examinations than the baptism. C'mon we'll drop this off with Asta then I'll show you guys where we get our supplies from in the castle town."

As they made their way through the manor Colt couldn't help thinking about Sally's results… and a few of methods which included but wasn't limited to biting and soaking him in gel.

_Flashback_

Colt was putting his shirt back on covering bite marks and little puncture marks from needles. Sally sat down in front of him while she wrote down some results of the exam. "Thievery magic I haven't seen something this interesting since Asta's Anti-Magic, your actually capable of stealing not just magic but spells in real time, that's even more advance than a counter spell but what really fascinates me is that you're body is capable of holding an insane amount of magic compared to what you actually have."

"What do you mean. There are plenty of mages that have something of magic draining spells."

"That's true but when someone uses a spell like that it normally just replaces the magic that was used to cast it and maybe a little more. But with you it's almost like your body is designed to hold the amount of magic probably equal to that of the king, but your only equipped with a small fraction of that, it's so fascinating. Then there's your grimoire."

"What about it?"

"For starters it's cover is blank. I have never seen a grimoire without some form of a decorative covering, but you just have the clover, it's funny cause that is exactly how you would picture the perfect thief."

"The perfect thief. What's that suppose to mean."

"I used to run with some bad people before the Bulls took me in." She begun swaying in here chair as she reminisced. "during that time, I once met a thief who was the plainest looking guy I have ever seen, nothing about him stood out. I later learned that he uses that to his advantage because he didn't have transformation magic in his repertoire, so he used disguises so he could trick people he would steal from or avoid people who wanted to kill him and wow, I was convinced that I had met four different people before I realised it was all him. It's almost as if you're grimoire is plain so maybe it could be disguised or decorated with what it needs to be when the need arises."

"Actually, miss Sally I think I know why it's blank."

"Oh really, why's that?"

Colt looked over to Mads who was still sitting in a bubble of Sally's gel magic being examined but he figured after going through it himself she could probably hear him. "You know what, never mind."

"You know anything you say here stays a secret. Not just with me but all the Bulls. Not to mention as your doctor I may need to know this." Colt felt like she was just saying that because she was curious so he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"Don't worry, it's not that important I'm probably wrong anyway." Sally was noticeably disappointed.

"Okay, okay let's finish up then."

_End Flashback_

Deckard led the pair out of the manor and passed them a pair of brooms. "Hope you guys can fly cos I don't share."

Luckily Colt could fly though in could still be a bit bumpy. "Where are we going anyway."

All three of them mounted their brooms and began to make their way to the castle town. "Where going to Kika, there's a store there where Captain Asta insists gets the finest meat in the entire kingdom, it's also where he gets the food for the beasts. Not only that but the owner also supplies most of the other knight squads and some restaurants in the noble realm."

Mads decided to chime in. "Must be a large place to supply all that."

"Actually, it's just owner that works there, he's a former magic knight and he gets his old squad to help him out from time to time."

Colt spoke next "He's a magic knight and a he runs a butchery?"

"Trust me when he retired there were a lot of people that were worried over how he was going to spend his time."

They spent the rest of their time in silence until they landed out front of the store, Colt noticed the sign. "Cap'n Jacks Fine Meats. This is the best place in the capital?" The store itself wasn't very impressive just a small brick store on the corner.

"Don't judge the place until you check it out, and for the love of all things holy do not I repeat DO NOT insult the place in front of Jack. The guy is quick to temper, and he will fillet you without a second thought." Deckard had quick shiver before entering the store. "Jack my good man, how's business?"

A very tall, thin man with a red mark on his face and an evil look appeared from behind the counter. "About the same since the last time you asked. If you're here for the Bulls standard order you're too early the boys won't be here for another…"

"Three seconds, Ha Haw." Colt turned around to see the captain of the Praying Mantis Squad enter the store. "Sorry we're late Captain the big boy gave my guys some trouble, so I had to step in." Jack stared daggers at the captain though Sekke just looked back with a smile on his face. "Captain Jack that look hasn't sacred me in years, just say 'take it around back' so I can get back to the squad."

Suddenly Jacks eyes widened and suddenly blades came out of his arms and he attacked Sekke who responded by drawing one of his machetes which had the hilt pointing down and blocking the blade. Colt couldn't help but noticed the unique design of Sekkes machetes, the front was a smooth curved blade while the back had large serrated notches on the back which Sekke was using to grip Jacks blade. Finally, Jack started smiling. "Third notch from the bottom, you're definitely getting faster newbie. Now take it round back, I got customers."

"Yes Captain." Colt looked outside and noticed two mantis squad members standing in front of what he thought was the largest wild boar he had ever seen, it was as big as a building. "Brox take it round back."

The larger of the two squad members, who had larger muscles than Captain Asta as well as darker skin and long shaggy hair, picked up the boar with his bare hands and carried it around the building. The other member was shorter with orange hair and think glasses, Colt recognised him from the selection exam, he was the Mantises new member. He saw Sekke exit the store and began speaking to the rookie, then suddenly Colt realised something. "Wait, Captain?" 

Deckard was paying Jack. "Well yeah, you thought that sign was just a gimmick? This here is the former captain of the Praying Mantis Squad."

"And part of me still can't believe I left that guy in charge." Jack gave Deckard a rather large sack of what Colt assumed was the Bulls supplies.

"C'mon Jack ever since Sekke took over the Mantis Squad has improved. And what's so hard to believe Captain Sekke has always been a competent Magic Knight." Jack just stared at Deckard like he has said the dumbest sentence possible. "What?"

The bell above the door dinged. "If you knew Sekke when he was starting out, you'd know he was an ass. And that's putting it nicely."

Everyone turned to see the Captain of the Silver Sea Dragons was standing at the door, but Colt couldn't care less because she walked in with her new rookie Sara. "Hey Colt."

"Sara, hey how are you."

"Yeah not bad, the Silver Sea Dragons are a great squad, though a few are a little snobbish, but majority is are great. How about the Bulls?"

"One word. Crazy."

While Jack was cutting up the boar for the Bulls, Colt and Sara chatted away. Sara even gave Colt a communication dial so they could talk. Colt was happy to rekindle an old friendship, but he was wondering why now after the past few years of no communication.

After a while Jack gave Deckard another sack filled with food for the beasts. After paying, and saying goodbye to Sara and promising to call later, the small group took off on their brooms. After a while Colt broke the silence. "So, if the Mantis Squad still works for the former Captain, do we do anything for ours?" 

Deckard turned his head to Colt. "Captain Yami? Well that would be difficult he and a few other former magic knights moved out of the country about five years ago after they retired."

It was Mads that chimed in next. "Out of the country? Like to the Heart Kingdom?"

"No, I'm not sure where Asta won't tell me for some reason. But about a year before he left a lot of captains decided to retire, they called it the Revamp, only the Orcas and the Deer's captains stayed, and that's how we got over competitive nut cases like Sekke, Yuno and our own Asta as captains. Not to mention the start of the new yearly tradition."

Colt felt a little lost. "What tradition?"

Deckard was shocked. "The Squad tournament of course. Jeez kid you were a shut in. It's an event alongside the star festival where magic knight squads compete in a series of challenges and then a battle tournament, how do you not know this, it's awesome."

Even Mads was surprised. "Even I know that in fact I attended that time where Captain Asta fought Sekke in a straight up sword fight. Now that was nothing short of amazing."

Deckard couldn't help laughing. "Yeah no kidding those two are rivals when it comes to sword play. Rumour has it that Captain Sekke had his Mantis Machetes forged to combat Captains Anti-Magic Swords. What's really cool with those two are among the top ten of sword fighters in the kingdom. Just don't remind the Captain that."

Both Colt and Mads were confused. "Why not? That seems like an achievement for the captain."

Deckard couldn't stop laughing. "It's because Sekke is ranked higher than Captain Asta. Asta is number six while Sekke is in the top three at number two. He's one of the Tres Duces Mundi."

"Tres Duces Mundi? What's that?" Asked Mads.

"Three Blade Lords. The three greatest swordsmen in the Clover Kingdom. Believe it or not one of the Bulls is one of the Lords."

"Who is it?"

"Our own Vice Captain Finral. He's a master at using a sabre it's insane. He's fast, he's accurate, I've seen him fight it's insane especially when he mixes his magic in with sword play and he ranks number three."

Colt asked, "Who's number one? Someone in the Golden Dawn."

"Nah, it's actually someone in the Blue Rose Knights. I'm not entirely sure who. Heads up rookies where home Colt take the food meat to the kitchen to Miss Charmy and Mads take the meat for the beasts to the basement there's a fridge near the cage."

"Yes Sir."

As they were landing, they noticed Asta walking through one of Finrals portals. When they landed Colt approached Finral. "Hey where's the Captain going?" 

"Asta normally spends his weekends away from the base. He usually goes to his home village Hage in the forsaken realm."

"Why is that?"

"He usually goes to meet up with someone. Now enough questions and get the food to the kitchen or you'll have to deal with a bunch of hungry Bulls to deal with and that's not a pretty sight."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and you two." Finral referring to Mads and Colt. "Be ready, a mission could be coming in for you two very soon."

Though Colt knew he had to take it seriously, he couldn't help but feel a little excited for his first mission.


	5. Chapter 5

A two weeks has passed since Colt had joined the Bulls and he's started to get into the swing of things with his chores, but things were about to change.

Colt had finished his chores for the day, so he decided to spend some time in his room and practiced one of his spells in private. "Thievery Magic: Casing Eye." Colt closed his eyes as the spell activated and in front of him appeared an eyeball, his grimoire also began to glow and a small cube appeared above his grimoire, as the eye turned around the cube became a detailed replica of Colts room. The eye left the room and the structure above the grimoire began to grow with corridors and rooms starting to appear from where the eye had been. The real impressive part about the spell is that wherever the eye went, Colt could see through like it was his own eyes. He continued to zoom around the base, collecting the details and marking people the eye spots which became red marks on the model which also replicated nearby sounds. As he was zipping around at one stage the eye stopped, no matter what he tried the eye wouldn't move until it turned around and he saw his Captains face closer than he's ever seen startling him. "YOW!"

"I take it from that girlish squeal that you can see and possibly here this rookie, anyway when you're done get to the common room you got a package." Asta let go of the eye and walked down the corridor.

Colt collected himself and made his way to the common room curious about what the package could be. When arrived at the common room he found Captain Asta doing push ups with Magna and Jack on his back and Deckard playing cards with Magna and Finral while Mads was on the couch reading book while chatting with Marie. Asta noticed Colt entering the room. "Hey rookie package is over there." Colt saw a box with a note on it on the bar. Colt picked up the package and was stunned when he read the note… it was from his parents. Colt could only remember his parents in a negative manner, looking at him similarly to how others saw him as a thief because of his magic, because of the way people saw him he even cost his family business because they didn't want to be associated with a thief. This caused some friction between Colt and his parents, the last time he saw them they barely even looked at him as he left for the magic knight exams. Now he has a package from the very same people. Colt opened the note written by his mother.

"_Colt,_

_Let me start by saying that your father and are sorry for how we acted around you, and just how proud of you we are of joining the Black Bulls. I swear you father started literally glowing with pride after hearing the good news. I understand if you can't accept our apology, I hope in time we can earn your forgiveness as your parents. I hope you will participate in the Novachrono Tournament in a couple of months I'd like to see my boy show what he's capable of to everyone. I hope you're making friends among the Bulls and remember to listen to your superiors especially your Captain I've heard nothing but good things about Asta I even remember seeing him in action in his younger days and you couldn't ask for a better squad leader I also heard that Ryko and Sara are Magic Knights so try to contact them every now and again, always remember that if things get tough or if you just decide to come home to see us your father and I will always accept you with open arms._

_Love Mum and Dad _

_P.S. _

_After I heard you were accepted by the Bulls I couldn't help but make you something, so I made you this scarf and vest to match your Black Bull robe I even added my own special embroidery to help keep you safe on missions. It'll also keep them from being damaged, so you won't have to worry about getting them fixed, just remember its power is derived from your own magic power so don't overuse it._

Colt opened the box and saw the long scarf and the thin vest that matched his Black Bull robe with the bull symbol embroidered on the ends of the scarf and the right chest of the vest. Colt almost shed a tear as he put on his mothers' gift. "Wow, those are cool." Colt leaned over and noticed Marie over his shoulder. "Gift from you're mother?"

"Yeah, she's actually a really skilled, half of my wardrobe was made by my mum, she's actually really skilled at embroidery."

"I can see that."

"Actually, I mean…"

"Hey newbie nice threads." Colt and Marie turned to Magna still on Astas back "Now you won't catch cold when you go out to play. Hehehe."

Colt turned to Marie with a smirk on his face. "Watch this. That's real funny Magna, you got me good, though shouldn't expect anything less than the Squad Clown."

Magna turned his head to Colt. "What did you say Rookie."

"Oh, was I wrong because I thought the whole grown man doing the whole street punk thing was just a comedy bit."

"Mouthing off to an experienced mage is a bad idea kid, especially one with a grudge five feet AWAY!" Magna threw a fire ball at Colt.

Colt took his scarf and held it up between him and the fireball. The scarf was then surrounded by a field of magic that reflected the fireball which hit Magna of Astas back and into a wall. Colt smiled at Marie "That's two for two."

Asta was mid push up when Magna was blown off. "Oh, embroidery. From the looks of it your mother uses, some kind of defensive spatial magic.?"

"Yes sir, she infuses her magic into clothing using embroidery and makes what she likes to call 'Fabric Armour' she's very good, I think even the Wizard King uses her services."

"You know, I use forging techniques to make some of my weapons."

Marie raised her hand. "Sorry, embroidery, forging what is this all about?"

Asta stood as he began to explain. "what we are talking about Marie is some ways to make magic items. There are some magic items that are built with a specific purpose in mind, like wands and cloaks, but others are items that have been infused with other people's magic or a particular spell. For example, using embroidery my mother infuses defensive spatial magic into my scarf turning it into more of a shield."

Asta chimed in. "Same goes for my weapons by melting metal and mixing my anti-magic I'm able to forge new weapons, it's really the only way for me to acquire new weapons, so far I've made knives, swords, an axe and even a small canon."

With this newly acquired knowledge of the Captain, Colts curiosity of the man grew. "So you can't use your magic without a weapon sir."

Unfortunately, a messenger owl came in and out of the base. "Sorry kid no time for chit chat, grab Deckard and the other rookie it's time for your first mission."

Deckard and Mads came into the common room and lined up with Colt. Asta stood before. "Okay folks here's the deal, there's an mining village called Terin south of Kiten called that almost borders the Diamond Kingdoms, every now and then they normally deal with thieves stealing the minerals themselves but from time to time they need the aid of magic knights, this particular thief is proving to be tricky for the villages normal guards which is bizarre due to the fact he hasn't been subtle it's reported that he has been using explosive magic but no one has actually seen it."

"Excuse me Sir." Deckard Interrupted "If they haven't seen the thief, how are they certain that he uses explosive magic?"

"Because the thief acts during the night and explosions are heard and by the time the guards arrive massive chunks of rocks are left dislodged and smouldering hence explosives. So, the mission is pretty cut and dry, apprehend the thief and attempt to find out where the ore he has already stolen has gone and who he was working for if any. Unfortunately, Finral has never been there, but he'll port you to Kiten and from there fly to Terin."

"Yes Sir." All three stood there saluting.

.

.

.

"Well what are you waiting for get moving."

Deckard, Mads, and Colt made it Kiten easily enough and then took off to Terim. To kill the silence Colt began asking questions about his captain starting with where he left off from before about Astas magic weapons. "Well Captain Asta can't actually use magic, somehow he acquired the five-leaf clover which contained the power of anti-magic."

"yeah I know that part already but what's the deal with the weapons?"

"oh alright, well that's because his weapons are what channels his powers, what sources it even. He also needs it to become what people call Black Asta where he becomes like a demon or something."

Mads chimed in this time. "But at the entrance exam when the Captain decided to intimidate Colt for shits and giggles, he didn't need it then, he wasn't even holding his knife."

"I'm glad you asked that rookie that's a story that took place before I even joined so I'm shaky on the details, but from what I heard from Magna Captain Asta's first sword called the Demon Slayer Sword was large enough to act as a shield, one day on a mission years ago when facing a powerful enemy Asta attempted to block the magic, I'm not sure how though but the attack managed to shatter the sword right in his face causing shrapnel of the sword to become embedded in his body."

Both Colt and Mads mouth were agape. "Holy shit."

"Oh Yeah, they won the battle but Asta was gravely injured. Captain Yami and the Wizard King got some of the best healers they could find including Old Man Owen and he's the best, but it was touch and go for weeks because healing magic couldn't work on the fragments themselves, and he went through months of rehab to get back his mobility but they could never get all the shrapnel, but because of the constant contact of the anti-magic he can become the demon form at will."

"So, there was a silver lining." Colt remarked

"Well yeah but even for the Captain the idea that his only source of power can be vulnerable was a bit of a hit to the guy, he became worried and a bit possessive over his weapons and it affected his work that is until he learned blacksmithing and forging new weapons and also learning how to repair his weapons which also upped his danger level."

"How's that?"

"He really enjoys blacksmithing, I have no idea how many knives alone he's got on him at any given time, I think I saw him with one under his headband once. But not just knives, he's got all forms of weapons, armours and this giant thick shield that I saw once take a triple combo spell and didn't even get a dent. Combination of a strong design and anti-magic. Also, he's got so many hidden weapons and mechanisms in his armours it's nuts I have no idea how he does it, he's even called The Black Armory seriously it's scary."

"Wow that's cool. Next question, what exactly is a five-leaf clover?"

They proceeded to Terim with Deckard telling everything he knew about Asta, the devil within his grimoire, how it belonged to the elf named Licht until he became the demon killed by the first wizard king, even Astas origins with the Captain of the Golden Dawn Yuno and Captain of the Silver Sea Dragons Noell. But despite everything he told him Colt and Mads both felt like he was holding something back, but before they could press the issue, Terim came into sight so they will have to wait.

They landed and made their way to the local inn. Mads and Colt were enjoying their meal while Deckard was talking to the bar tender trying to get some intel on their mission. Colt tried to strike up some conversation with Mads. "So… how are things?"

Mads just stared at him. "That really the best conversation starter you got?"

"…Sorry."

They just went back to silence until Deckard got back. "So, here's what we are going to do. It's a simple stake out and secure, magic knight 101 really we wright until dark and patrol around the mines keeping our eyes and ears open for anyone, there isn't any night shift for the workers so the place will be deserted, and thankfully it's a clear full moon tonight so we'll have some decent natural light to spot the guy, here take these and put them in your ear."

Deckard gave them small metal balls about the size of an ear hole. Colt have never seen them before. "What are these?"

"Those my dear rookie, are Magic Knight Standard Issue Communication Earbuds. Put them in your ear and they make a magical connection with your voice that communicates your words to the other buds that are connected. We'll be separated around the mine, but I'll be in you ear the entire time."

Both rookies looked at their superior, then each other and in unison. "Fantastic."

Mads and Deckard walked around the outside of the tunnels at the mine separately due to the size of the site, while Colt was using his Casing Eye spell to map out the tunnels and the surrounding area. Each one kept an ear out for anything that sounds like an explosion. "Everyone still good?"

Mads replied. "Same as the last time you asked Deckard, and the time before that, and the time before…"

"Okay rookie that's enough attitude. Seriously you need to be more social."

Mads was about to retort until…

_BOOM!_

Colt was first to respond. "Guys that explosion came from the east side of the mine, I'm sending the eye, looks like Deckard is closer."

"Got it rookie on the move, as soon as you get an accurate fix make your way there and use the strings to drain the guys magic, Mads and I will try to bring him down in the meantime."

"Yes sir."

"Mads you on the move?"

"Just try and stop me."

Deckard heard a second explosion closer than before, he knew he was getting closer. From the sounds of it he was out in the open rather than the tunnels. "Sir it's Colt. I've got him marked take a left."

"Got it."

Deckard came to a mound near the walls of the mine with a very large, fat, bald man punching the wall. "Hey there big fella."

The Big Man turned around revealing his tattered clothing, a scruffy beard and large bizarre armour on his arm that looked like something that Asta would make covered with gears and pipes which he was using to punch the wall. "Who the hell are you."

"Me? I'm just a guy, out for a walk, though I have gotten a few noise complaints from the local villagers who you are driving insane with your little project here so I'm going to have to ask you to stop."

"Yeah buddy that isn't happening any time soon, cos I got a job to do and unlike you I ain't an idiot. I recognize that robe. You're a Magic Knight and I don't appreciate folks like you poking your fat nose into my business."

"Hey, we may have to start getting violent here but leave my nose out of this, my nose has never done anything to you."

"That a threat?"

"Hey, you insulted my nose."

"Will you shut up."

"I get that a lot, but you see the thing is I myself am a gambler, and one thing I have learned it's much easier to cheat when you annoy the other players so much that they become so focused on my face because they're yelling at me or they got their face in their hands, and they just notice the cards up my sleaves or in this case… snake on the wall."

"Serpent Magic: Striking Asp." Mads jumped from the top of the wall with both of her hands were encased by snakes, she managed to get both her hands on The Big Mans armoured arm when he blocked the attack. Still standing on The Big Mans arm, Mads was smiling. "Sorry pal but this attack uses a venom of my choice that burns its way through armour."

"Oh no, how terrible for me if only my arm was made of metal. Oh wait." Mads eyes started to fill with horror over what he was saying while a smile crept on his face. "My arm is actually metal." The Big Man slammed Mads against the wall and grabbed her by the neck with his regular arm.

"Mads! Card Magic: Playing Suit: Ten Spade Arrow!" Ten glowing cards flowed from Deckard's grimoire that formed into glowing arrows where the heads were the same symbol as a spade symbol on a playing cards which launched at The Big Man who turned and pointed his metal arm at the arrows.

"Boom." Some gear cogs spun, and pistons pumped in his arm which caused a focused explosion from The Big Mans metal palm which enveloped the arrows scorching them and the flame making its way to Deckard.

"Card Magic: Player Suit: Shield Ace of Hearts." A large heart blocked the flame. The Big Man threw Mads towards Deckard who managed to catch her before she hit the ground, but by catching her, he didn't notice that The Big Man had thrown a grenade at the pair. "Oh shit."

"Thievery Magic: Thieving Strings." Colt wrapped Deckard and Mads in strings and pulled them down the mound which allowed them to evade the shrapnel and caltrops from the grenade. "Jeez what's with this guy and explosions."

"The explosions not the scary part rookie."

Mads was coughing from a bruised throat but managed to say. "If what I've seen is scary what is then?"

"He hasn't used his grimoire, I didn't even see a grimoire if that side pocket is filled with grenades."

Colt was getting ready to go back out. "So, what do we do."

"It's makes sense that the explosion from his hand comes from magic, and with all that stuff stuck on him it must make it easier to mask his magic."

"Even now in a fight?"

"I've met people that can mask their magic almost subconsciously from years of practice, masking magic during a fight makes it harder to predict movement from conventional mages. I knew I should taken up the Captains offer to learn ki but I had an easy game to get to."

"So, what's the plan?"

"Keep that eye of yours out and wait for the moment where you can sneak out and bind him in strings and take his magic then I'll take him down and I'll buy you both dinner."

Mads grabbed Deckards arm. "What about me?"

"Mads you're hurt you have to stay down for now, wait until you recover enough, if something goes wrong, we may need the backup." Mads let go of Deckard understanding the situation. "Okay rookie lets move."

Deckard moved from out the mound and started firing arrows at The Big Man who tried blasting more focused explosions at Deckard who managed to either evade or block with a shield. Deckard had his full attention and when The Big Man let loose another blast Colt took the opportunity. "Thievery magic: Thieving String Stolen Mana." Colt managed to bind The Big Man in his strings and pulled the metal arm downward aiming at his leg.

"Nice one roo…" Deckard noticed a horrified look on Colts face. "What is it."

"Deckard you were wrong, very wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"Deckard this man isn't masking his magic. THIS MAN HAS NO MAGIC AT ALL."

Deckard eyes went wide. The Big Man looked right at him.

"Okay then Magic Knights. How about we get serious."


	6. Chapter 6

Colt tried hanging on to The Big Man, but his strings couldn't hold out against his physical strength. Eventually he managed to break out of it and threw a blast at Colt who managed to evade it my jumping down the slope. "Rookie get to Mads and stay there!"

Deckard stayed above and continued to trade blows with The Big Man. Colt managed to regroup with Mads. "Any ideas?"

"For dealing with a guy that has no magic, an explosive arm and a bag full of grenades. Got to admit nothing comes to mind. I'm still struggling to move so I can't do much." An explosion right above their heads causing dust and rocks to fall on the two.

Colt peered over the edge and saw Deckard wielding two swords with diamond hilts. Colt assumed it was the two of diamonds spell and Deckard switched to close combat. The Big Man also switched to close, Colt noticed that when he throws a punch it causes an explosion when he lands a punch. Colt went back two Mads while Deckard battled The Big Man. "Just who the hell are you and how is it that you don't have magic?"

"So now the glorious magic knight finally asks the million-yule question. How is it I have no magic? Believe it or not it's a lot more common than people believe, but it's usually just a deep dark secret that parents try to cover up and hide from the world where magic is everything. It can range from many methods from hiding the child in the house, giving the child away or in my parents case," The big man gestured to his arm. "Murder by throwing an infant of a mountain and into a ravine hoping that if the fall doesn't kill him, he'll just drown."

Deckard was speechless, for his whole life he thought that the Captain was the only one who had no magic, now he's learning that not only there is someone else that doesn't have magic but there are more people and they have been hidden away from the world and even killed. The idea of killing ones child almost caused Deckard to throw up right there, but he knew he couldn't, this fight had to be won, not just for the sake of the mission but also he needed to catch this man, he needed to tell Asta that he wasn't alone, he needed to know more. "So, tell me. Where can I find more people like you?"

"Hehehe. Enough to destroy all four kingdoms pal, and from it's ashes will rise a world were all will be perfect." The Big Man rushed at Deckard. "And we'll make special work of that traitorous Captain of yours."

Those words stunned Deckard causing him to lose focus and take a direct attack throwing him against the wall and causing him to fall to the ground. 'the Magic Knights?'

o

"_Yeah, your magic is totally awesome, I once knew a guy that would probably pass out over it." _

_Deckard tried to get up but the beating he took from the guys he just cheated in a game of poker kept him from doing so. "You got to be kidding me," Deckard looked at the man with pointy hair and a bird on his head. "I'm just a con-artist and a gambler, there's no way I could cut it as a Magic Knight." _

"_Well maybe not in the Golden Dawn or the Sea Dragons. But in my squad, you'll fit right in and we'll mould you into a real knight that won't have to take a beating every time he's caught with cards up his sleeve." The man tossed a robe at him. "Oh, and by the way." Deckard looked back at the man and was terrified to see a dark aura started covering him. "I don't take rejection very well." _

_Deckard took the offer and joined the Bulls, and he never once regretted it. There wasn't a morning since where he woke up and didn't appreciate the life Asta gave him. No longer living a life running from loan sharks and suckers he cheated, finally being able to have a life and a home._

"My captain? A traitor? To who?" Deckard managed to stand up again. "My Captain is a man of undying loyalty to his country and his squad. How dare you call him a traitor." Mana started to envelop Deckard. "Card Magic: Player Deck: King of Diamonds." A form of a King holding a large sword took shape around Deckard. Colt could see that The Big Man was visibly by this massive surge of power. "Royal Slash."

The King begun to bring his sword down on The Big Man who grabbed something out of his bag and placed it in a slot in his arm. "Burning Bomb Palm." A massive torrent of fire started shooting from The Big Mans arm like one of Fuegoleon spells, burning the king. Deckard was on the ground, mouth agape, this man with no magic had destroyed the most powerful spell he had with one of the most powerful explosions he had ever seen including magical attacks, how was this possible. The Big Man glared right at him, "That is something you wizards will never have, ingenuity, people like me have to learn and build so we can kill each other, take this arm for example." The Big Man lifted his arm that was now glowing red from the heat. "Steel made to withstand the heat of magic knights like Leopold and Mereoleona Vermillion, armed with shells filled chemicals and flammable gases that can rival their magic as well. All kinds of mechanical devices all made to wipe mages out of this world."

Suddenly black strings wrapped around the still glowing hand from behind the opposite shoulder, The Big Man turned his head to see Colt. "Got anything for sweeping legs, cos we got magic snakes for that." The Big Man turned back around to see Mads peeking over the mound but was more mortified to see a giant magical form of an anaconda almost right in front of him.

The giant snake lunged right at his leg, tripping him over, Colt tugged at his strings pulling the arm under The Big Man, and had him land right top of it. "AAARRRRGH." The Big Man managed to roll over, but his clothes were already on fire and a massive hand imprint was burned on his chest. "Little brat." The Big Man yanked at Colts strings pulling him towards him and put his hand out to let of an explosion to kill Colt, Mads anaconda reappeared wrapping around and biting the arm and crushing It. "Damn it!" The Big Man yanked a small lever at the shoulder causing the arm to fall off, he grabbed the end of the arm and lunged at Colt and hitting him in the chest with the metal arm launching him off the ground.

The Big Man turned around to continue his desperate attack only to have a clover shaped mace hit him square in the jaw causing him to topple over and dropping his arm so he could steady himself with the other, he looked up and saw Deckard standing over him holding his Ace Clover Mace which he swung upwards straight into The Big Mans chest causing him to fall on his back. "The mace to the face was for my subordinate down there that you through against the wall, the one to the ribs was for the one that _you _smacked in the ribs, and this…" Deckard put his boot on the burn on The Big Mans chest who let out a blood curdling scream. "This is for embarrassing me in front them and insulting my Captain."

"It's not my fault he has no pride in being magicless, if he was a real man of no magic, he would have taken that demon gift and lain waste to every single magic using piece of trash in the entire kingdom. Gah."

Deckard dug his heal into the burn. "It's because he has pride that he doesn't and uses everything that he has earned to protect others you slime."

"Yeah right, protecting every single one of that magic using trash that enjoys the feeling of putting my kind under their boot, not a single mage has any idea what that could feel like."

"WHAT A LOAD HOARSE CRAP!" both Deckard and The Big Man looked to see Colt struggling to sit up but looking The Big Man dead in his eyes. "I know what that feels like, all my life people looked at me like I was diseased, a monster waiting to happen. Not once did I do anything to anyone, and they treated me like if they got too close, I'd slit their throats, even now those people are still giving me crap just because my magic is all about stealing but I'm now forging my path as a Magic Knight and I'm not going to stop until I reach the top and become the Wizard King to prove that even someone with magic like mine can make it that far, you though, even though you made that arm, capable of wielding it you use it to hurt and destroy. People like you are nothing but a waste of potential, becoming the very monsters or losers that they believe you to be."

"Pretty words kid but it doesn't matter, this world won't change with pretty words and people reaching some lame ass goals, it changes only when it's dragged kicking and screaming, then you make sure you beat it before it gets back up."

Deckard dug his boot again. "Motives don't matter right now. What the hell were you doing here and where are the others that you work with."

"Again, won't matter what does matter is that none of us will be alive to tell the tale." The Big Man ripped open his jacket revealing another bomb. "See you in hell." The Big Man flipped a switch, Mads ducked under the mound, Deckard leapt at Colt and brought up a shield barely in time but were still thrown back tumbling. Deckard got up and dusted himself off and looked to where The Big Man once was. There was nothing left but a scorch mark and metal arm.

Deckard called the Bulls for backup asking for Sally and Finral to help the rookies who were on their last legs. When they arrived, Sally provided some first aid and managed to get them back to the hideout with the arm. Mads suffered some trauma to her head and back but Sally took quick care of that with some recovery gel while Colt was a little worse for wear with a group of broken ribs and burns to the chest.

What they didn't realise though that during the entire fight they were being watched from the shadows by two cloaked figures. "So, Wayne ended up bested and blown, doesn't really matter though. He was a hot head and a danger to our mission, none of the artefacts we're after are even here."

"Did you actually hope for him the get taken out?"

"Of course not, it was just a happy accident. Now that that headache is out of the way we can continue our work to find the rest of them."

The two of them vanished but only one had a grimoire.

o

A week later Colt was finishing up his latest healing treatment with Sally and walked into the common room where everyone else was just hanging out as usual, though Finral was looking a little antsy. The Captain walked in looking much nicer than usual with washed hair and his jacket seemed less wrinkled like he's trying to impress someone "Hey kid, what's the word?"

"Sally say's another two treatments and 'll be back into fighting shape."

"Good cos when you're back, I'm getting Jack here to start training you in combat."

"But I can already fight sir. We took on that bomb guy."

"Yeah and you ended up with four broken ribs and internal bruising, Jack there is a martial artist he'll show you how to fight without magic and seeing as how you're magic depends on other peoples magic you need every little trick you can get, he'll also train your co-ordination and reflexes trust me it's for the best." Asta gave Colt a look that told him that the conversation was over, and Colt wasn't about to argue with a man that looked like his shirt was filled with smoothed rocks. "Finral quit pacing and open the portal if you're eager to see her."

"Yes Sir." Finral opened a portal and after a moment a very good-looking woman with pink hair and a red cat on her shoulder. "Vanessa!"

"Finral sweetie not in public especially in front of these cute new faces." Vanessa leaned in very close to Colt. "Hey newbie what's your name."

Colts face went completely red and for the life of him he couldn't even remember his name all he could say was. "Uuuuhhhh."

"That's odd, I meet a lot of guys named that."

Finral came to Colts rescue. "Vanessa this is Colt, Colt this is Vanessa a Black Bull senior member and Rouge her cat made of thread magic that can actually change the result of any situation mainly battles."

"Aaaand, this guys Missus." Vanessa said giving Finral a peck on the cheek.

Colt's face was still blank. A cat that can change results of a battle how is that possible. Mads cleared her throat. "Oh and over there is Mads our new snake charmer."

"Hello young lady it's nice to have another lovely woman around the hideout."

Now Captain Asta was starting to get impatient. "Finral who's next on rotation already?"

"Oh right sorry. Uh. Magna up this month."

"Alright Magna hurry up, times a-wasting."

"Yes sir."

Colt watched The Captain and Magna walked through the portal and it closed behind them. "You know Mads and I have been here for a little while now can you guys tell us where it is exactly the Captain goes every week?"

Colt could feel the air getting a little tense in the room as the senior members looking at each other, Mads was also confused about it. Eventually Deckard spoke up "Hey guys, these two pretty much saved my ass I don't think they'll blab to anyone about this."

"Yeah you're right we don't have much reasons not to trust them." Finral agreed, he sat down next to Vanessa. "Every week the Captain goes to his home village of Hage to see a certain someone away from prying eyes."

Colt and Mads both sat on the couch silently waiting for him to continue, when he didn't Mads just had to ask, "and that certain someone is…?"

"His Missus."

This shocked the two of them, there is very little known about the private lives of the captains it's all just rumours and hearsay, to hear that the captain of the Black Bulls was married actually interested the two of them, it also felt nice that learning this made them feel like they're being more apart of the squad, it was until Finral stopped midway again to pour himself a drink and gave the rest of the bottle to Vanessa. Colt then asked. "And his missus is…?"

Finral took a long swig of his whiskey. But when he put it down, he answered. "A water Mage."

"THAT'S NOT A NAME." Mads screamed.

Finral started laughing "Yeah but I'm just enjoying the build-up, I always find it funny when I tell people like this."

o

Asta stepped through the portal next to Magna. "Okay man, house should still be all set for ya. I'll see ya later Magna."

"See ya boss, have fun." Magna said with his sly smile

"Don't be smart Magna. It doesn't suit you."

Magna walked of with a glum face.

Asta walked through Hage until he saw Sister Lily and couldn't help waving like an excited little kid. "Hey how's one of the greatest water mages in all the Clover Kingdom."

When Asta reached her, he knew he just needed a big hug, he always ended up missing her. He could swear he could hear Father in the distance talking about chopped liver. The two of them walked past the church side by side just talking about what's happened since the last time he was there. They finally reached a little house by the church. Asta gripped the handle to the front door smiling at Sister Lily as he opened the door."

o

"Before we go any further you need to know the reason these two keep their relationship secret is because they don't exactly get along with the Clover Royal family" Finral explained. Colt and Mads looked like their heads were about to pop from tension, veins were pulsing in both their heads, every time Finral would continue the story he would side step the subject, take a long pause or pour himself another drink, though this time the information was a little interesting. The Clover family were first in line for the throne. Captain Asta was willing to risk everything for his relationship with the yet unnamed woman. The last part of the thought riled them back up again.

"BUT WHO THE HELL IS HE MARRIED TO." The two yelled in unison.

Finral just stared blankly at the two "Oh right I haven't said yet have I. Sometimes I lose track when…"

Colt and Mads coated themselves in their mana, Colt turned pitch black and if one looked closely you could see dust particles flowing towards them, Mads was covered with snakes snapping at Finral. Vanessa looked at Finral. "I think you should tell them, they look like a pair of mini Yami's."

"Yeah you're right anyway Asta is married to…

o

Asta opened the door to his house and looked right at his wife who he waited all week to see and all he could do was smile as he saw her long silver hair and her pink eyes. Just standing there, just taking in the sight of her.

o

"…Noelle Silva."

You could here the pressure hissing out of the rookie's heads and the rest of the Bulls just snickering away, Colt was the first to speak, "But a friend of mine in the Sea Dragons told me that it was just a rumour."

"Yeah, a rumour the two of them started themselves, a lot of hearsay and rumours fly around the Nobel and Common realms it's impossible to tell what's true. I mean there was once a rumour that once Magna had something going on with the current Blue Rose Captain."

"Never happened!" Luck called out.

"I don't know Luck I never got a straight answer from him. Anyway, back to the topic at hand, Noelle and Asta enjoy their time together privately and don't like people that they don't know butting in so they started the rumour to give them plausible deniability, just like what Noelle did with your friend, she probably doesn't trust her yet."

Mads chimed in. "But this sounds like more of a national secret rather than just two people enjoying their privacy."

Finral got a bit more serious. "Well you're not wrong. The only people who know for certain about it are us in the Black Bulls, The Current Captains due to their close friendships with the couple, most of the former captains, some of the Silver Sea Dragons they got a bigger squad than ours and Noelle likes to play it close the chest, and a few civilians here and there."

"But why the secrecy?"

"Like I said, they don't get along with the Clover family, in fact the family outright hates Asta cos the guy has no filter between his brain and his mouth and outright insulted the king in his first year as well as challenge the status quo of nobility and commoners. Same goes for Noelle, as a noble they expect her to be like them snobbish and put down those weaker than her, problem was that Noelle herself was incapable of controlling her magic and was ostracized amongst the royals even her own family. Her time with us gave her a new insight on everything as well as the strength she needed to become the new Sea Dragon Captain, that earned her the respect of most of her household all except her sister."

Colt sunk into the seat. "Why not?"

The tension in the room didn't go unnoticed as Finral spoke. "Nebra Silva is… a little harsher than most nobles."

Vanessa interjected, "Oh for crying out loud quit sugar-coating it, she's a jealous vindictive sadist that tried to kill Noelle and myself and made herself an enemy and one of the most wanted criminals of the clover kingdom."

Mads and Colt just stared at Vanessa.

Finral took over again. "So yeah that's the big reason why Asta and Noelle keep their relationship secret, because some people don't like them."

"Also, Noelle did tell me she enjoys the sneaking around, keeps her feeling young," Vanessa said with a cheeky smile.

Finral gave a small smile as he took his wife's hand in his. "Not to mention the biggest reason of all."

Colt leaned forward once more while Mads left eye started to twitch

o

Asta held his wife in his wife in his arms and Noelle did the same to her husband as she nuzzled the crook of his neck, as if the two are afraid to let go of each other, but they knew that if they really wanted to enjoy their time together they knew they had to, they Asta looked Noelle in her eyes trying not to get lost in them long enough to ask the question that had been on his mind since he made it to Hage. "So where's Anya?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay two things to apologise for._

_Sorry for taking so long, it was the combination of writers' block and a lot of crap coming at me in my life._

_I feel like this isn't my best chapter I kind of powered through the writers' block and may of stumbled a few times so I hope you don't judge me to harshly for it especially the more gentle scene between Asta and Noelle I'm not use to writing that I hope to get better and I hope I won't lose any readership over this chapter and the next one should be better. _

"Anya?" Colt asked.

"Anya." Said Finral.

"Who the hell is Anya and why would she be such a big problem if the two captains made their relationship public?"

Mads had her head in her hands. Finral just let out a chuckle. "I think she figured it out."

0

"Papa!"

Asta turned around to see his little 5-year-old daughter that had her mother's silver hair flowing naturally and violet eyes, despite the girls royal and innocent appearance you can always tell when she gets up to mischief when she puts on her father's devilish smile. "Anya!" Asta leaned down and picked up the little girl with a twirl before bringing her in for a hug along with his wife.

0

"Nothing means more to Asta than Noelle and Anya." Finral explained "He works hard to keep his family together, but as he would say he won't give up."

"How exactly do they plan on keeping this a secret for the future, that girls going to grow up eventually." Mads asked.

"We try not to pry and prefer to leave them to their own devices, it's their responsibility. We're just here to help when they need it. So, we would appreciate you not asking those type of questions."

"That sounds fair. I'm sorry sir."

"It's okay, only natural to ask something like that. In fact, a rookie we picked up last year that's out on mission with a veteran member asked a question like that, ended up on beast duty for three months."

"Actually, I have a question." Colt said with his hand raised. Finral just looked at him waiting. Colt lowered his hand rather bashfully. "A friend of mine is a bit of a fan of all those rumours about the magic knights and the captains, she evens has a bunch of those stories people come up with and post on a board called fanfictions."

"Yeah, yeah we all do, got a section in the library for it."

A cheeky smile crawled on Vanessa's face, "One of my favourites was one where Finral, Captain Yami and for some reason Nozel Silva were competing over me, that author knows how to make a girl feel special."

Finral frowned. "Yeah and a guy feel like a schmuck, what's your question kid."

"Well she's a member of the Sea Dragon and she got curious about their relationship and asked the Captain about the relationship, which she denied."

"Makes sense, she would have to be nothing short of astounding for Noelle to trust a rookie with a secret like that right of the bat."

"Yeah that's not the question, she told me that her favourite story of the two included some mage with magic based off the moon or something. Apparently it had Asta saving Noelle upon some lake that perfectly reflects the moon or something which had some magic that revealed the truth of how they felt about one another and apparently that was where they kissed for the first time, now apparently that's regarded to the closest to the truth among people, is that anyway true."

All the Bulls just stared at Colt with a blank expression on their face.

Then they all burst out laughing. Except Lionel who just sat there shaking.

Finral managed to calm enough to speak while wiping away tears of laughter. "Oh man that doesn't get old, that couldn't be further from the truth, that story was actually some tale from the country of the former captain who just gave it a twist to include Asta and Noelle."

Luck managed to hold back his giggles long enough to say. "I remember when he came up with that story, we all thought it was from the top of his head."

Vanessa was next. "All the girls just swooned for the guy thinking he was a sensitive romantic, I even remember Captain Charlette and she practically fainted."

Finral managed to pull himself together. "Oh man, gets me every time some rookie asks me that, actually it was the combination of three things. One. The recent success at a dungeon where it was just the two of them which resulted in both having near death experiences. Two. Vanessa here reading Noelle's diary and reading all her fantasies. And three. Captains Yami's personal home-made brew, seriously one shot of this stuff will knock out the best drunk and trust me," He looked straight at Vanessa. "We checked."

Vanessa just giggled to herself. "The two always had problems expressing themselves, Noelle always liked Asta but her pride as a royal kind of got in the way and usually led to some hilarious outburst, while Asta was so oblivious you could write 'Noelle likes you' in the sky with fire magic and he still wouldn't get it. Plus, he had a thing for a nun at the church he grew up in." Finral shuddered. "Oh yeah Finral walked in on them when Noelle roleplayed as a nun and can't look at nun in the eye anymore."

"They didn't need to know that."

"She tells that to anyone that'll listen." Said Luck.

Colt and Mads couldn't help but laugh at Finral whose face was starting to go red. "Okay that's it, enough story time about the Captains life, Colt you need to start training with Jack, you may not be able to fight yet but he can start you off with some exercises."

"Wait sir, one more question. The Captains know about them and Anya, what about Wizard King Fuegoleon?"

A big grin crawled on Vanessa's face. "That man has actually been invested in those two since their beginning as magic knight. He found out about their relationship after having drinks with Yami and was so happy that he bought the entire bar a round that night, though it got tense because that was also when Nozel found out and as Noelle's older brother he got defensive then got chewed out by Noelle. Long story short about Fuegoleon he was the one that actually officiated their wedding."

Mads was shocked. "Seriously? The Wizard King officiated a wedding?"

"Oh yeah, they had the ceremony in Hage, everyone that knows about them attended including Captains who got subordinates to use transformation to make sure the capital didn't find out. Fuegoleon went to and it's a good thing to because the priest in Hage ended up getting so over excited he passed out just before the ceremony started. Thinking about it takes me straight back to that day."

Finral leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face. "Yeah. First time I saw Captain Yami in formal garb… and crying, that made my day. Any way that's enough, Colt outside with Jack now."

Colt got up. "Yes sir."

0

Asta sat with a small table with Anya and Noelle eating a lunch that Noelle had made. "You know, I'll never get over how good you're cooking is and that you spent three months practicing with Rebecca."

"Well we had a baby on the way what was I supposed to do? Leave the cooking to you? I've seen you set soup on fire, and that isn't even the most bizarre culinary mystery of yours."

"that's a cheap shot and you know it."

"Papa you almost burned the house down trying to make muffins."

"Yeah it's and no matter how hard you try you keep getting worse it's almost a miracle."

"Why do you guys have to be so mean to me?" Asta asked with a pout.

"Cause that's how love works l." Noelle said smugly. "Especially for bulls."

"Well it's hard to argue with that." Asta just stared at his lunch.

Noelle looked at Anya and saw she was done eating. "Sweetie why don't you go wash up and we'll go play."

"Ok Mama." The little girl ran off to the bathroom.

Noelle turned back to her husband. "Okay, what's up."

"That obvious?"

"Well seeing as how I've known you for almost half my life, dated and married you and bore your child, you can't exactly get much past me. Is this about that Magicless guy your squad found again?"

"I can't get it out of my head, I always thought that I was the only one without magic now I find out not only one other but a whole community, and apparently I am a traitor in their eyes. I never even knew about them, how am I a traitor? They could have found me, what was I hidden from them?" Asta stopped suddenly. "Was I hidden from them? Did these people know my parents?"

"Possibly. You never really looked into your past."

"Yeah and I get the feeling that I'm going to learn about my past in the coming days, times like these I wonder what Captain Yami would say."

Noelle reached over and took Astas hand. "He'd say 'shut up' call you an idiot and crush your head. I could do that if it helps."

"No, your hands are too small you wouldn't get as good of a grip, the guy had giant hands." Asta said with a chuckle.

Noelle laughed with him. "Well if I can't offer you a head crush maybe I can offer you this." Noelle stood up walked around the table, knelt down to eye level, put her arms around his neck and placed a chaste kiss on Astas lips, "If these people makes you face your past, no matter what, your future will always be here for you."

"You have no idea how much better I feel."

"As good as." Noelle leaned in next to Astas ear and started whispering.

Astas eyes started to get bigger along with the grin on his face, Anya walked back into the room, Asta started to panic "Child present, CHILD PRESENT. Heeeeeeey Anya let's go play outside." Noelle just laughed at her husbands red, panicked face.

0

Two months past, in a large hallway within the castle of the Clover Kingdom, a powerful man that exuded authority, with one arm and a dragon perched on his shoulder, walked with purpose. He walked through the door to his office finding a familiar face. "Hello Leo."

"Hey bro. How's the most powerful flame mage in the clover kingdom?"

Fuegoleon face went straight to a frown. "Don't think I didn't notice that you only started calling me that after Mereoleona ran off with that elf."

"Don't know what you're talking about." Leopold said with a huge grin on his face. "So, what do you need?"

Fuegoleon sat at his desk stacked with paperwork which he found difficult to do with an arm made of fire. "After the bulls encountered the man with no magic and a metal arm, there have been three more encounters with magicless people, each one possessing some unique piece of technology, two had taken their life before being brought in. However, during an encounter with the Mantis squad they managed to pursue the targets until they reached the Neutral Zone, they lost track of them there. There are currently two members still there hunting they sent one back to report to Sekke, these people too dangerous to just let loose but they need some assistance, so have Noelle and Asta select a few members along with some of your own."

"Don't you think we should also try Yuno's new kid with the four leaf?"

"I already asked unfortunately he's currently on a mission with Klaus and Mimosa."

"Wow off training with the Drill Sargent."

"Yes, Mimosa is a harsh trainer, but she has provided many decent members of the Golden Dawn."

"It's almost hard to believe that she was that timid airhead. Anyway, I got a few members that can help and Asta and Noelle got some newbies that could help. Asta will also probably want to send Lionel, that guy unnerves me, his face never moves."

"You just need to get to know the real him, anyway, go see Asta and Noelle I've got… Paperwork." Fuegoleon said with a heaved sigh.

"Okay bro, will we be seeing you and the missus for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

0

Colt stood in the middle of the open field behind the bull's hideout staring eye to eye with Jack barely moving, both had their hands up in a defensive position. They didn't even notice Asta, Finral and Mads watching from the back of the building. "When was the last time either of them blinked?" Asta asked.

"No idea, but its surprising how quickly Colt managed to pick up Jacks fighting style. I mean that guy is dangerous without magic. Looks like we're about to see how far Colt has come" Finral commented taking a sip of coffee.

Colt threw a punch at Jacks head which he evaded and begun to counter, soon they both became a flurry of magicless attacks seemingly perfectly in sync, however the trained eye could see that Jack was merely humouring Colt and could end the fight any time he pleased. "Okay so the kid hasn't gone that far but still kind of impressive."

"Eh not really." Finral and Asta looked down at Mads after the comment. "You do know most nobles have self defence training, to keep themselves safe before they get their grimoire."

"Ooooh." Asta and Finral turned their heads back noticing Colt on the ground clutching his chest. Asta's face fell "Aw I missed the good part."

"Well the shows over anyway Asta my old friend." Asta turned his head to see the pointy headed captain of the Crimson Lions. "The Wizard King has got an important mission for your squad."

Asta gave his old friend a smile and a handshake as they went inside to talk. "So, what's this big mission?"

"It's about those magicless guys that have been popping up lately, I'm going to take a guess that you have a personal interest in it."

"Yeah no kidding."

"Anyway, the Mantis squad is tracking some members that escaped to the neutral zone and they want to send some back up."

"Well Lionel is a definite for that he's the best tracker I got, and I can't send luck anyway cause without magic his sensing wouldn't be much help, though my two newbies might actually be of some help, my thief has an awesome mapping spell almost like the guy from the golden dawn, and the snake princess over there can have her little friends slither about the place. Oi Lionel you mind baby sitting the rookies." Lionel looked directly at him and gave him a thumbs up. "Also take Secre with ya, she needs to spread her wings." The bird on Astas gave him a massive peck. "Ouch, well there's my team."

"Yeah, I figured that was gonna be the result. Alright I need to meet with Noelle her team is participating too."

"Alright I'll brief my team," Asta looked up at Secre "Go grab the rookies," Secre flew outside.

0

Leo just left Noelle to decide on her team to send with Astas she looked out at her squad that were just hanging about their base wi5h little to do. She already had one in mind, but she had to at least get two more.

As she looked amongst her squad, she noticed her rookie sitting in the couch alongside her vice captain receiving tutelage. That made two, she continued to scan until she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. At 11:00 am number three just woke up.

"Erin, Sara, Desmond come here please."

0

"So that's the gist of it kids, alongside the crimsons, sea dragons and the mantis' you need to hunt these guys down. The teams will show up tomorrow to have Finral transport them as close to the mantis location as possible and you'll make your way from there. I don't know the teams but respect the seniority of the other teams, at the very least Lionel is in charge."

"Yes Sir." Said Mads and Colt as they saluted, Lionel just saluted with a little groan. "Can this guy actually be in charge." Thought Mads and Colt.

"I know those looks kids, don't worry Lionel is very capable you'll realise that when you get to know the real him." Said Asta.

"People keep saying that." Colt thought to himself.

"Anyway, kids get packing you leave at eight tomorrow morning."

"Yes Sir." The three went to their respective rooms to pack for the mission. As Colt was packing, he remembered that Captain said one of the teams was the Silver Sea Dragons. "I wonder if Sara is coming." Colt went back to work packing.

0

Colt got up, grabbed his bag and headed towards the mess hall for breakfast before he leaves, he would die for some of Charmys bacon, eggs and French toast. The mess hall was as lively as always and defiantly living up to its name with all the food that's being thrown around, and as always Charmys breakfast was amazing and Colt left with a full belly.

After breakfast he met up with Mads and Lionel outside the base waiting for their companions. They eventually saw red and silver on brooms on the horizon, as they got closer Colt saw Sara's familiar face, and a big smile crawled onto his own. As she landed, he noticed the other silver sea dragons alongside her, one a tall gorgeous woman possibly in her twenties in long black hair in a pony tail, the other was a man that looked almost a creepy as Lionel, tall, bald and so thin Colt almost ran inside to grab Charmy to feed him. Colt was about to turn to see who the three Crimsons that joined were but then he noticed the portal open before the squad.

"You guys can make all the small talk you want on the other side, you all know you mission to back up the mantis squad, a member should be on the other side waiting for you all to show up, now get moving."

"Yes Sir." They all said in unison.

"That Captain of yours likes to get down to business doesn't he. I've even heard Captain Noelle call him a workaholic." Sara said to Colt.

"Yeah. That's putting it nicely. C'mon let's go." Said Colt as the team left for their hunt. 


	8. Chapter 8

Colt and the team stepped through the portal to find themselves at the edge of a very thick forest. "So, we're in the Neutral Zone?" Asked Colt.

"You could say that, this is the Witches' Forest." Colt turned around to see a large, dark skinned mantis squad member with shaggy hair. Colt remembered him as Brox from Cap'n Jacks and figured that he was the Mantis member that called for backup. "apparently this is as close to our destination as anyone could get you guys, we're going to be moving closer to the dead planes north west."

"You never were one for pleasantries, were you Brox." Said a rather tall man with long hair and a goatee from the Crimsons

"And of course, they sent you Zac. Look we need to get moving I left my two kids back there and we need to move quick."

It looked like Zac was about to say something snarky, so Colt got between them. "How do you suggest we do that? Should we all get branch-brooms?"

Brox walked right up to Colt. Towering over him Brox looked straight down. "And I thought you seemed wet behind the ears at Jacks. Bit of advice rookie don't ever underestimate a senior level magic knight, it's a quick way to get killed. I'll take care of transport. Gravity Magic: Gravity Road." The earth underneath the team started to move until a large chunk came out of the ground with everyone standing on it. "Time to move." The chunk started moving north west.

Most of the team found themselves on the ground from the shock, Brox just stood on the front ledge unmoving. There was something about the Mantis senior that Colt found very unnerving. "Quite the intimidating fellow, isn't he?" Colt turned his head to see the young woman of the Silver Sea Dragons. "Though in all honesty he's actually a nice guy, he just takes his responsibility very seriously." She looked down at Colt. "I'm Erin Coolridge, I'm Sara's instructor." She held out her hand to help up Colt.

"Thanks. I'm Colt Blane. So, you worked with the guy before?"

"We've crossed paths from time to time. He's exceedingly powerful." Erin looked around their floating island. "As you can see."

"No kidding."

"Although don't be too impressed. You should see when he gets serious."

"What's that like?"

"Don't want to spoil the surprise." Erin said with a cheeky smile. "Anyway c'mon, we need to co-ordinate."

Everyone gathered in the with Brox, Erin and the Crimson squad member called Zac standing in the middle. Brox Spoke first. "So, we were chasing three of them, all without magic, so we couldn't sense them. Even using magic, they were difficult to pursue, you could tell they have experience in evading capture."

"How do you know they're even still there." Zac interrupted.

Brox pulled out a sheet of paper. "Because of this." He handed the paper to Zac.

"It looks like a bunch of squiggly lines."

"It is a map. A map for a Strong Magic Region called the Shifting Tunnels. That's why it's all squiggles, it's the tunnels predicted shifting motions."

Erin stared at Brox dumbfounded. "Christ are you serious, they actually mapped out those tunnels?"

"That's right. For those who don't know the Shifting Tunnels are an incredibly deadly Strong Magic Region. Like the name suggests the tunnels move and change so it's impossible not to get lost. And because of the simple fact its impossible to get out of there, no one even knows what the hell that Magic Region is hiding." Said Brox

"Well apparently they must know if they have a map. So, your squad is waiting at the entrance?" Erin asked.

Brox pointed at her knowingly. "Yes and as far as we know there is only one entrance. The map is marked so it's possible that's where they are going to be going. We barely managed to swipe that map from one of them and we must assume that it's possible that the rest of them have their own copies. And here are where things get tricky. Because we don't know exactly is in the tunnels, we have zero clue what they're after, so we have no idea what to expect. There is a slight possibility that this could even be they're home base which is why we have to act smart about this."

Zac looked Brox dead in the eye. "And how are we supposed to do that with only one map. We can't exactly do co-ordinated attack in a place like this with only one map."

Brox took out a bunch of papers from his pack. "I was waiting for you guys for almost two days. You really think I wouldn't make copies. We have enough for six two-man teams."

Erin stepped towards Brox while looking at a map. "Yeah knowing the place is one thing but problems could arise if we split up if we don't know where everyone else is."

Brox let out a chuckle. "My thoughts exactly. Which is why the maps are enchanted. An old trick a group of friends showed me how to do when I was school. Once we enter the cave the maps will keep location of the other maps. Now even if we do split up, we only have the six maps. Which means we'll always have to stay connected to our partner."

The talk continued for a while talking about the adversaries though knowledge was limited due to evading combat. When they got to the teams Erin suggested Mads and Colt be split due to them already facing similar enemies along with Desmond from the Sea Dragons who was paired with Lionel. Mads was paired with one of the awaiting Praying Mantis members and Colt was with Sara. Brox volunteered to go with the remaining mantis, Erin and Zac paired leaving the two Crimson Lions a pair.

Eventually they made it to a rocky mountainous area covered in a thin layer of snow, Colt was grateful he wore his scarf it was freezing up here. As they were landing, he saw a massive cave, no doubt the entrance to the shifting tunnels. He also saw the two other members of the Mantis Squad. One was a young woman with a purple hair tied in a tight bun. The other was the young Mantis that Colt saw at Jacks with Brox. As the island landed Brox walked straight past Colt and up to his squad. "Amanda, Tak. Any movement from this end?"

Amanda walked towards Brox. "No Sir, and no one has come to follow them either. Frankly Tak and I have been betting weather those morons are dead or not. I say dead."

Brox stopped in front Amanda. "Dead or not, they went in there for a reason. That's why we're here. Besides if they are dead you and Miss Sally can have the bodies."

Colt saw a sparkle in Amanda's eyes that he'd only seen in Sally. The team gathered around the entrance and paired off with their partners. Erin stepped forward and started handing out maps. "Alright I need everyone to understand a few things. One this is one of the more deadly magic regions, we have no idea what's down there. So, make sure you stay with your partner and don't lose your map. Two, we also have no idea what the enemy is after down there. And since this is a strong magic region it could be just about anything and most likely dangerous, so show utmost caution. And three, there's also a chance that the targets may have reinforcements down there or on the way so Zac and I will be staying outside in case of any reinforcements from the outside or if we believe any team may be in danger. With all that said, it's time to move out magic knights."

All the teams moved down into the cave. As they walked down the tunnels, the paths started to split so the teams started to break away eventually it was down to Colt, Sara, Mads and Amanda. As they continued down, they eventually made it to a large cavern that had a small pool of water. They all decided to take a break for a few minutes. They filled their canisters with the water from the pool and sat on the ground and checked their maps. While above the ground the maps were a picture of squiggly lines, now below ground the map was now more comprehendible one could make out the lines that were actual tunnels. The amazing part was the lines would vanish and reappear in different areas on the map. "Must be where the tunnels are shifting." Colt looked up from the map to see Sara sitting next to him.

"Yeah more than likely. Not only that but even when we leave this cavern it's going to be a while until we get the next divergence. So, we'll be with those two for a bit longer."

"Looking for a little alone time." Sara said with a cheeky smile.

Colt faced Sara with a serious look. "Actually, there's something I have been meaning to ask you for a while now." Colt's reaction took Sara off guard.

0

Erin and Zac sat outside the cave entrance with Erin keeping an eye on the map while Zac kept pacing impatiently by the entrance of the cave. "I still don't get why I'm stuck out here with you. It's so boring out here."

Erin looked up from the map with a scowl. "We're out here cos out of all the members you and I are the worst in tight spaces. The last thing we need is to envelop the entire region in fire and ice. Especially in the way we use it."

"What? Effectively?"

"Recklessly, you idiot. Our best attacks are widespread and dangerous. And if we misuse them then someone on or side could end up dead. Not to mention I'm not dealing with you and Brox. Every time you guys get within ten feet of each other it's a bloody knife fight."

Zac just sneered at Erin until they started hearing footsteps nearing them. They turned and noticed a group of cloaked people approaching the cave. Erin stepped forward. "Stop right there." They kept moving forward. "Stop moving, final warning." They kept moving. "Ice Binding Magic: Cryostasis" several beams of ice came from Erin's grimoire and struck the group each one being encased in ice.

Zac stepped towards the ice. "Is it just me or did that seem a bit to easy."

Erin closed her grimoire. "Think they could have been reinforcements."

"No Idea. For reinforcements they seemed pretty pathetic." Then something started to happen within the ice. The prisoners started to evaporate and turn to mist. Zac and Erin backed away in shock.

"You always were a sucker for simple tactics Erin. Not much has changed since you were a rookie." Erin was frozen in fear, she recognised that voice, the voice that made scars on her back ache.

Zac turned to see a large group standing above the entrance. And one that stood in front of the group looked strangely alike to Noelle Silva. Zac noticed Erin was petrified and was refusing to look at their opponents. "Oi Erin what's the matter with you?"

"Aww she's shaking in her little booties. Guess somethings never change my apprentice. No matter how much I tried to beat it out of you."

Erin managed to turn and face the woman with silver hair. "Hello mistress Nebra."

Nebra walked forward with a sadistic smile on her face. "Now what pray tell brings a Sea dragon and a Crimson Lion all the way out here."

Erin tried her best to stand strong, but her heart was beating like a woodpecker in her chest. "I could say the same to you. What would the illustrious Nebra Silva be doing all the way in the bad lands. Let alone with a bunch of people who can't use magic. I'd assume something like that would be beneath you."

"Normally such a thing would be in the old days. But after that little wretch of a sister succeeded me as Captain and a I was banished in that closed court assembly I didn't have many options."

"After what you pulled. You're lucky you just ended up with banishment from the Silva Household."

"Oh, you attempt to murder one baby and suddenly the whole worlds against you. Its not like the brat will be worth anything with her future." Nebra said while waving her hand in the air. "Well anyway after that little injustice I managed to find a little group that understood my pain. Being cast aside by society just cause we're different in some slight way. Even though the truth is that we're better." Nebra continued to walk forward. "But the best of people is those whom we serve. Whose power are unequal to even the elves. Who kindness to outsiders knows no bounds. We are the Servants of the Perfect Cast." Nebra opened her grimoire. "Mist Magic: Bewildering Forest of Mist."

The surrounding area became enshrouded in mist. Erin pulled out her own grimoire. "Ice Magic: Frozen Desert." The surrounding area suddenly cooled and froze. The mist vapor condensed and became snowflakes. "You think I wouldn't have learnt a trick or two since your banishment Nebra."

Zac pulled out his grimoire. "Flame Magic:" the area filled with glowing orbs. "Bombing Lanterns." The orbs began to explode.

One of Nebras henchman pulled his grimoire. "Wind magic: Tunnelling Typhoon." A typhoon appeared and begun to suck up the fire and expelling at a safe distance.

"Ice Magic: Icicle Shrapnel." Razor sharp pieces of ice started surrounded Erin and launched at Nebra who was enveloped by mist."

"Mist Magic: Misty Veil." Nebra's mist veil started to travel leaving a path of mist making it impossible for Erin to tell where Nebra was in the mist. So she just threw all the ice she could into the mist. "Like I said before. Bait and Switch." Nebra whispered in Erins ear behind her before letting out a burst of magic at her back throwing her into the wall around the cave.

"Erin! Flame Magic: Central Inferno!" Zac's body was covered in flames which then began to expand outwards with Zac roaring in pain from using his most powerful spell.

"Zac… Don't." Erin struggled to speak. Her body throbbed in pain she could barely move her legs.

Another member of Nebras squad stepped towards the flames. "Mineral Magic: Crystal Skin." Her skin became crystals and she walked right through the flames until she came face to face with Zac who had some burns on his face. "Hello gorgeous." She hit Zac, hard, and Zac fell to the ground. "Magic Knight bitch like you should know not to get emotional during a fight against large groups. Especially if their powers haven't been revealed."

Erin saw Zac go down. She knew they lost this fight from the moment she heard Nebras voice. She knew the teams in the caves were in danger. She knew what she had to do, and she had to do it quick cause she heard Nebras footsteps coming towards her. She reached in her pocket, felt a small device, and poured as much magic as she could into it. Nebra stood over her. "Such a valiant effort. However, what is hidden within those caves belongs to the Perfect Cast." Nebra kicked Erin in her face knocking her out.

"You always were a sadistic Servant, Nebra. One of the reasons I enjoy your company." A large cloaked figure wearing a mask under his hood. "Do we know how many there are in there?"

Nebra and her team knelt before the large figure. "We believe around ten my lord."

"Ten. Great. Ten against ten. I always liked symmetry. Now we get what belongs me." Nebras team moved into the caves after the squad.

0

Lionel and Desmond had the three magicless tied up and secured and Desmond was in the middle of interrogating the three of them. And Desmond's voice was as creepy as he looked. "Now I'm going to ask one time nicely. Why did you three come here to the Shifting Tunnels? What is down here that is worth risking your life and sanity over."

"Up yours Magic Knight punk." Desmond didn't say a word, he just lifted his finger and put it to the man's shoulder. Then a white spike came from his fingertip right through his shoulder. "ARGH! GOOD GOD!." The man looked at Desmond's finger. "Is that your bone?"

"And it'll only get worse if you don't tell me want to know."

"They don't know anything." Desmond and Lionel turned around to see two cloaked figures. One with a grimoire and the other without. "They were just supposed to scout out the area."

0

Colt and Sara had separated from Amanda and Mads and had been traveling in silence for a while now. Then Sara decided to break it. "You said you wanted to ask me something. What was it?"

"Never mind, it can wait."

"oh really? Cause from the way you looked at me, I kind of got the feeling that it was kind of eating you up."

They saw an opening coming up. "Sara just drop it."

"Okay what is wrong. I thought things were fine."

They made their way into a large room when Colt stopped and looked Sara dead in the eye. "That's the thing Sara they are fine. They were fine until two years ago when they weren't fine. Then you show up at the selection exam then suddenly everything is fine again." Sara took a step back. "Ryko actually bought this up at the exam. For two years you went out of your way to avoid me. There was no warning. One day you and I were inseparable the next day you and I were having a screaming match."

Sara held her hands out trying to calm him down. "Colt please…"

Colt kept rambling. "Ryko was off training somewhere so I couldn't rely on him. So, for two years I was completely alone. Every time I tried to talk to about what happened you would just walk away. At parties, on the street, any time I just wanted to talk like the old days you were never there. Then you think you can just walk back into my life like nothing ever happened. Like I'd just roll over like a dog or like one of the faithful servants of the great Noble Sara Shimmerlin."

Colt realised he crossed a line when Sara's fist clocked his nose and he ended up on the ground. He looked up at her and despite the anger in her eyes there was also tears. "Don't you dare say that to me ever again. If there is one thing, I hate it's my status as a noble you know that. Because above all, it's that disgusting status that cost us our friendship."

Colt was about to ask what she meant but then. "Well look at that. Two Magic Knights already at each other's throats guess this'll be easy." Colt turned and saw a woman with diamond skin and a large man with an axe in the middle of the room. "This is as deep as the tunnels go the Artefact must be here, let's kill these two and find it for our lord."

Colt stood with Sarah as they prepared to battle. Just like the others in the cave.

0

Back at the royal capital Noelle was trying to catch up on her paperwork until one of the magical items started to glow. "Oh no. Erin. If anyone could make her call for reinforcements, they must be frightening. Better get the others they wouldn't appreciate their subordinates being attacked. Also, it's been since Asta had a real fight."


	9. Chapter 9

Mads and Amanda remained oblivious to the dire situation unfolding around them. Amanda was more absorbed in her conversation with Mads who was trying to tune her out. "You know before we broke off with that guy Colt, he had a pretty serious face on. Do you think it could have something to do with the Silver lady?"

"I really couldn't tell you. We're not that close."

"What? But he's your squad mate. There shouldn't be secrets amongst squads. For example. Did you know Brox is a vegetarian?"

"No, I did not."

"Well he is and Tak, he comes from a huge family I think he's the tenth borne."

"Good for him."

"Then there's Boris who'll crack a fit if you do his eggs sunny side up. Jemima who likes to collect bottle labels of every kind of booze she drinks. And Remy who likes to drabble in architecture in his spare time." Amanda leaned in Mads to whisper in her ear. "He even rearranged the base when captains not around."

The veins in Mads head started to twitch. This girl was talking her ear off. "Look. I have no idea what's happening between those two. Colt doesn't exactly talk about his private life."

"A typical boy. Keeping reserved and bottled up to seem tough. A reason why I prefer a more feminine company." Amanda said with a sly smile looking Mads up and down.

Stunned, Mads stopped suddenly in the middle of a crossroad, blush crawling on her face. "Wait feminine company? As in...? You're...?"

Amanda stood in front of Mads, hands on her hips. "Finally got a reaction from you. Is it cause you're a little curious? Cause you do look cute when you blush." Amanda touched Mads nose with her finger. "Boop." Mads jumped back flustered throwing her arms around. Amanda gave a light chuckle at her reaction. "Relax sweetie. I don't romance on the clock."

Mads was about to scold Amanda for the dirty trick but then she heard footsteps coming down one of the tunnels. Mads checked the map. Unless whoever was coming dropped their map, they weren't a magic knight. Amanda and Mads stood side by side, grimoires drawn, ready for battle. When the figures appeared from the shadows Mads noticed Amanda stiffen, and tremble and she couldn't blame her.

Amanda and Mads were faced a very deadly opponent in Nebra Silva and her partner a twin rapier wielding magicless woman with pale white skin and pitch-black hair and eyes. Her gaze made Mads and Amanda very nervous.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Said Nebra as she paced around the room. "A little bug and a smelly bull. This should be fun. Everyone knows that killing a bull is a good way to shred the heart of that magicless brat Asta. As well as that annoying little insect Sekke if I killed a mantis. I'm going to make sure that when I kill you two, I'll take my time. And I'll make sure they know that."

Amanda took a step towards Nebra, Mads noticed the fierce gaze in his eyes. "My captain may be annoying. But a cast out hag like you doesn't even have the right to say the names of our captains." Amanda placed her hands against her thighs reaching for her weapon pouches. In each hand she held a weapon that resembled snake fangs, two small curved blades on the sides of each fist as she held the grips between them. "Venom Magic: Poison Dart Skin" Amanda's skin started to change colour to a red-purple mix and Mads noticed a sweat like fluid on Amanda's skin. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment, Nebra Silva."

"Well, child if you want the right to kill me." Nebra got out her grimoire. "Mist Creation Magic: Bewildering Forest of Mist." The room filled with Nebras mist. "You're going to have to earn it."

Mads grabbed the scruff of Amanda's robe, careful not to touch her skin, and pulled her towards her before turning so they were back to back. "That cowardly bitch." Hissed Amanda. "How are we supposed to find them."

"I may have something. Just keep your guard up. Serpent Magic: Serpents Skin." Amanda turned her head for a second to notice Mads skin was changing to scales. When the transformation was complete, she opened her eyes to reveal her snake eyes. "Okay. Let's give this a shot."

Amanda couldn't help but notice her drawn out s's and turned again to notice Mads flicking her forked tongue like a snake. "What are you doing?"

"Snakes are predators with various ways to track, depending on the snake. But luckily this form gives me the best of all snakes. Like picking up their trail with my tongue."

"Well I could think of a few more things to do with that tongue of yours."

Another blush crawled on Mads face. "Not now."

"So later then?"

Mads turned to her ready to yell at her before. "Look out!" The Swordswoman emerged suddenly attempting to slash Amanda. Thanks to Mads warning she managed to bring her blades up to block and counter. Unfortunately, the Swordswoman managed to evade and retreat into the mist.

"How did you see that?"

"The mist makes it difficult at a distance. But up close my eyes detect heat signatures."

"That's amazing."

"Not really. It's giving me a headache."

"I think you're downplaying yourself girl. So, here's the situation. Our advantage is that we have a way to track them. And if we can track them, I can fight them off. If they even touch my skin their dead. However, the tracking and knowing exactly where they are, are two different things, so they can still get the drop on us if we're not careful. But we still suffer a major problem."

"And that is?" Mads asked.

"Nebra can see through this mist and use long range attacks. Unless we figure out how to get to her. This won't fight won't end well."

Mads and Amanda stood back to back in the middle of the misty crossroad planning their next move.

0

Brox and Tak were moving through the tunnel before Brox stopped them. "Hang on kid. Tunnels about to move." And it did. They couldn't see the tunnel move but they could feel it in the ground as it shifted. Even with the change the end was still dark. Brox looked down at Tak. Despite being the same age Tak was about half the size of Colt. He barely made it to Brox's waist, but that wasn't what caught his attention, it was the look on Tak's face behind his glasses. "Tak I can't keep saying this to you, but you need to learn how to relax."

"How am I supposed to relax Brox? For starters we are way out of my element down here under ground."

"You sure about that?" Brox said as he pointed to a small cockroach sputtered across the ground.

"Okay maybe not way out of my element. But what about the fact that I'm not exactly a combat mage. Hell, I don't even know why someone like Captain Sekke would pick someone like me for his squad. I only took the exam because my brothers and sisters said I should. I didn't think I'd actually get picked."

"I don't know why Captain Sekke chose you either. You'd have to ask him. But I do know that he doesn't pick people without a reason. Which I can imagine in your case, is quite numerous." Brox stopped the two of them and looked Tak straight in the eye. "Listen Tak. When a captain picks a squad member, they always have a reason. Sometimes it's because they see potential, the Blue Rose Knights sometimes picks a male to do the labour work and sometimes very rarely these days for cannon fodder. Captain Sekke isn't a Blue Rose Knight, and I have never seen him use a squad mate as cannon fodder. That should tell you all you need to know about Captain Sekke. And why he would choose someone like you."

"Aw, how sweet." Tak and Brox turned and noticed two mages walking towards them. A large bald man covered in pelts tattoos of mountain savages and a large quiver full of short spears next to a man with long hair that covers his eyes and a short but thick beard who was the one that spoke. "Nothing softens my heart more than a big guy lying to a little weakling about his worth. Kinda makes me wish my brothers did the same for me. But all I got were daily beatings. Until I killed them of course."

Brox pushed Tak behind him before retrieving his grimoire. "Who are you?"

The man with the beard moved his arms around dramatically as he spoke. "Well, my name is Baily, and we just call this large strapping fellow Savage. We don't know his real name cause unfortunately the poor fellow can speak due to his clan cutting out his tongue. Not sure why because he can't tell us." Baily laughed at the subject like it was a big joke.

Even after just meeting the man Brox could already tell. "You're insane."

"Probably. But like I said. Daily beatings. Stuff like that tends to mess with a man's head. Not that anyone cared about my sob story. They just saw the crazy man. Oh, and you may think your protecting the boy by keeping him behind you but believe me against the two of us it won't do any good. You see Savage here has one hell of a throwing arm when it comes to his spears and well..." Baily made a small gesture to Savage.

Savage reached over his shoulder grabbing a spear from his quiver. Brox figured he must be magicless if he's using weapons. "Gravity Magic: Spotted Rising." Spots on the ground between the Knights and the Servants begun to shake as rocks and boulders were ripped out of the ground and begun floating between the two sides creating obstacles for Savages spears.

Baily merely chuckled. "Nice try. Not a bad idea. But unfortunately, it's not going to work." Baily brought out his grimoire. "Wind Magic: Twisting Gale." Brox and Tak felt a subtle breeze through the stones. Whatever that spell was it wasn't an attack spell. That's when Savage threw one of his spears.

The spear didn't hit a single stone. It hit Brox in his shoulder. The spear went deep but didn't go all the way through.

"Brox!" Tak knelt at Brox's side where he fell. "How did he do that? That chances of an opening through the boulders are near impossible. Did he get lucky?"

"Luck had nothing to do with that kid." Brox managed to sit back up. "His spell. It created a wind base mana current. He controlled the direction of the spear. We are going to have be a little more creative."

"Wait. We?" Tak asked while shaking.

"Yes, we." Brox reached for the spear in his shoulder.

"Wait, Brox don't…"

Brox yanked out the spear bellowing a loud roar of pain as he did. He then reached into one of pouch and pulled out a small capsule and placed it on his shoulder then crushed it. The open wound was filled with an anaesthetic gel that sealed the wound and numbed the pain. "Oh God bless the beautiful sacks of crazy that is Sally and Amanda. Look Tak I'm sorry but I'm going to need your help fighting these guys. Listen I you may think you can't do this but I'm quite sure that En would think differently of his little brother."

The mention of his older brother caught Tak by surprise and managed to make him stop shaking. He looked forward through the stones. He had no idea how he and Brox were going to win this. But he wasn't going to shame his family by not trying. He did manage a little confidence when he noticed a rather large centipede by his foot.

0

Deep within the tunnels, two unconscious Crimson Lions and a dead Servant lay at the feet of the Large Cloaked Masked Figure. "How boring and I thought I'd least get some entertainment before I claim what is mine." The Figure looked down at the Lions. "Maybe killing you would alleviate some boredom. Seeing as how you effectively killed my servant, I may even get some pleasure out of it."

The figure grabbed one of the Crimsons by the throat with a strangely armoured hand and raised him to eye level. Even though he was unconscious The Figure continued to speak. "Even if I was the one who broke his neck. But the ones who are perfect must demand perfection. We tolerate bringing losers into our ranks to make them better, we do not tolerate them staying losers."

The Figure began to squeeze the Crimsons neck. "Guess this just makes you the loser between the two of us." The figure was just about to kill him until he heard something small fall to the ground. "Oh, what's this?" The Figure dropped the Crimson, then picked up a scrap of paper that was the Crimsons copy of the map.

"Well how about that." The figure studied the map carefully noting where the other maps were located. "I may have my own way of seeing through the region but now I know where the other magic knights are. Seeing as how these two groups are in the deepest sections I guess they'll be my next targets. Why don't you two come and watch." He grabbed the two crimsons and dragged them down the tunnels to the depths.

0

Sara and Colt fought their opponents at close range. Sara was fighting the woman who changed her skin to diamonds while Sara had hers changed into platinum. Rather than chucking spells the two girls were trading blow for blow leaving Sara with dents and the Diamond Woman with cracks.

Colt on the other hand was trying his best to avoid being decapitated. The man swinging the axe was large like the Big Man except it was more muscle than fat. He was swinging the axe like it weighed nothing. The axe's design was weird, instead of wood and metal, it was all metal. It almost reminded Colt of the Big Mans mechanical arm. Strange tubes and mechanisms in the handle. The axe was single bladed, but the other side was strange cylinder on the other side that Colt couldn't figure out. "Seriously. Where do you guys get these things."

Axe Man managed to hit Colt square in the jaw and send him tumbling to the ground and onto his back. Axe Man started to walk towards him, tightening his grip on the axe. "These were gifts. Gifts from the Diamond of the Perfect Cast." He stood over Colt. "A man that truly deserves power, because he is kind enough to give it to those who were denied power." He lifted his axe above his head. "So we can kill people like you." He swung his axe down, aiming for Colts head.

Colt managed to bring up his scarf, remembering its defensive powers. With no magic in the axe he couldn't reflect it, but he managed to divert it, landing next to his head rather than on it. "Yeah well, I'd take a gift from my mother over your perfect diamond any day." Colt then kicked Axe Man in the crotch, Axe Man bent over in pain giving Colt the opportunity to kick him in the face forcing Axe Man to let go of the axe and stagger back. "You never stand directly over an opponent in fight dumbass. You think someone who's never had a magic duel would at least know the basics of close combat."

Separated from his axe Colt saw a desperate almost feral look in his eyes. "you don't know anything about me boy. You don't know anything any of us!" Axe Man charged at Colt ramming him with his shoulder launching Colt back a few feet. Luckily his vest absorbed some the impact, but it still really hurt. Axe Man picked up his axe. "I'm done playing with you boy." Axe Man flipped a switch on the axe which then stated to make a groaning sound."

"That's funny. I was about to say the exact same thing." Colt pulled out his grimoire. 'Most of my magic is useless when fighting someone like this. Even that third spell wouldn't be useful here. But luckily after training with Jack I got that new spell. I was kinda hoping that this wouldn't be its debut. Oh well.' "Thievery Magic: Feather Touch." Not much changed around Colt, no visible indication of a spell. Though if one looked carefully one could see that Colt's feet was half a centimetre off the ground.

"Pretty pathetic trick boy." Axe Man charged at Colt raising his axe to slash sideways and chop Colt in half. Colt thought it was a pretty obvious trick, until the cylinder on the back of the axe started to spit fire making the axe's slash more fast and powerful.

But he still missed as Colt jumped straight up in almost the blink of an eye. Using the momentum of the swing the Axe Man turned around expecting Colt to land behind him. As he crashed his axe down, he noticed that Colt wasn't there. He turned around again and again but couldn't see him. He didn't even hear him land. Then he heard a whistle from right above him. Axe Man looked straight up and saw Colt standing on the ceiling with a smug smile on his face. "Feather Touch. The perfect spell for a thief. It's a form of fast movement magic. But not only does it increase my speed, but also makes my movements weightless which means no sound in any of my movements. And it allows me to stay attached to any surface. And let's just say it's definitely good for combat." Colt launched himself of the ceiling bringing his boot down on the Axe Mans head. When he landed Colt spun and launched a kick into the Axe Mans stomach and because of Feather Touch was launched across the room and into the far wall.

When the dust cleared Colt saw that the Axe Man was thrown through the wall. Colt noticed his axe wasn't around and figured that the Axe Man had it. Colt then turned to Sara who was still fighting her opponent, though he could see she had the upper hand. The Diamond Woman was getting exhausted while Sara was still standing strong. Colt was just about to go and help her to finish the fight then suddenly something crashed into Colt from behind, throwing them some distance.

Colt managed to sit up and look at the direction from where he was thrown. There was a massive whole in the wall. Through it jumped a very skinny creepy looking man that Colt remembered was Desmond who was still looking through the hole. Colt saw two hooded figures through the hole and figured they were the enemy. 'Wait. If the two bad guys are over there and if it's just Desmond. Then where is…?' Colt turned and saw that what crashed into him was wearing a Black Bulls robe. And was lying on the ground and his arms and legs were all twisted and mangled. "LIONEL!" Colt ran over to his comrade and turned him over. His eyes were closed, and his face was still. Almost every part of his body was twisted. There was no way he could have lived through these injuries.

Colt didn't even notice the Axe Man coming back through the hole. He didn't notice Sara getting tripped by the Diamond Woman. He didn't even notice that Desmond was fighting two people by himself using strange claws made of bone. All he noticed was his comrade, mangled in his arms. Colt closed his eyes in disbelief and despair as he lay his head on fallen comrade.

"God damn son of a bitch. Does that punk have any idea how long it takes to build these things?"

Colt opened his eyes. "Who said that?"

0

Outside the entrance to the caves stood four figures that exuded power. Noelle Silva, Sekke Bronzazza, Leopold Vermillion and Asta. Four Magic Knight Captains and none of them were happy. Noelle saw Erin and Zac unconscious by the entrance. "Erin!" Noelle ran to her subordinate and knelt by her side. She found Erin's copy of the map.

Leopold stood over the two. "You three better get in there. I'll take care of these two. And make sure no reinforcements make their way here."

Asta stood next to his friend. "You sure? You might miss the good fight."

"Yeah, but out of the four of us I got the best healing magic. Get everyone out and bring them to me."

Noelle stood up prepared to move out. "Still find it weird that you ended up with healing magic. Didn't it end up having something to do with that girl from the heart kingdom." She said with a chuckle to try to lighten the mood.

"Shut up and move out."

Sekke was already moving down the tunnel. "He's right. We have to move or who knows what will happen to our squads."

Noelle, Asta and Sekke moved down the tunnels ready for battle.


	10. Chapter 10

Mads and Amanda stood back to back in the centre of Nebras mist waiting for them to strike. They could hear Nebra laughing in the mist, toying with the pair, trying to get them on edge. Mads eyes watching and waiting for the Swordswoman while Amanda had her blades at the ready soaked in the poison from her skin.

"On your left!" Cried Mads, Amanda turned to her left and blocked a strike from the Swordswoman who immediately returned to the mist.

"This is ridiculous, we'll be stuck in this stalemate if something doesn't change soon." Remarked Amanda.

"I'm working on it. We just need to keep them focused on us right now. On your right!" Amanda blocked another attack.

"You know little bug." They could hear Nebra through the mist. "Your face looks awfully familiar. Tell me have we met?"

A scowl formed on Amanda's face. "No, you vicious witch. We haven't." she spat.

"And yet you hold such scorn for me. Though honestly that's quite common for most people these days. Well then why don't you tell me your name."

"Amanda, I need you to calm down she's just trying to rile you up. We need to stay focused on surviving this."

"She deserves to know the name that I'll carve into her chest." She spoke low. The fury evident on her face as she looked at Mads. "My name is Amanda Apoth. Daughter of Ilene Apoth. Remember her?"

"Can't say I can."

Tears started to form in Amada's eyes. "Amanda, look out!" The Swordswoman was coming from Amanda's left again but Amanda didn't see her coming, she was too distracted.

Luckily Mads wasn't. "Serpent Magic: Coiled Anaconda" The shape of an Anaconda came from her grimoire and coiled itself around the pair managing to block the strike.

"Thanks."

"Listen I'm practically pouring out Mana here so we can't afford to have you distracted right now. Listen whatever happened you can talk about it later right now we just need to survive this."

Amanda took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Just hold it for about ten seconds. She's coming my way."

Mads and Amanda linked arms and Mads swung Amanda at the Swordswoman. Amanda blocked the attack with one of the blades and tried to strike back. But she managed to evade and hide back into the mist. "Damnit. Almost had her."

"Don't worry I've almost got her."

Amanda looked at Mads with a confused look "What do you mean?"

Mads looked back with a sly grin. "You're about to find out."

Nebra was hidden within her mist enjoying her game. That was until she spotted something slithering on the ground right by her feet. "What the devil?" A snake lunged itself at Nebra.

Through the mist Amanda and Mads heard Nebra scream. They noticed the mist started to thin out with focus they could see a thrashing Nebra through the mist, but they were more focused on the figure coming at Amanda.

The Swordswoman attacked Amanda head on by thrusting both swords at her, Amanda caught the blades between each claw holding them in place. Mads jumped over Amanda and kicked the Swordswoman in the face sending her flying into a wall. "Wow. One hell of a kick."

"This form also enhances some physical abilities."

"Cool. Anyway, I'll go handle Nebra you can…"

"Wait."

The Swordswoman got up and stared daggers at the pair. What she did next was startling. The blades of her swords begun to detach from the hilt but was still connected by a small wire, the blade itself also begun to break apart into smaller pieces, all still connected by a small wire. "Holy crap. Blade whips, now that takes skill." Amanda remarked.

"Yeah." Said Mads. "Probably enough to kill us." The pair rushed at the Swordswoman who begun to flurry her whips and lashed out at the two, causing them to back off. "This isn't good."

"We need to get in arms range behind the blades then we might have a shot."

The Swordswoman sharp eye's glared right at the pair. "I'd like to see you try." The Swordswoman hadn't spoken before, her voice was smooth and clear like her blades.

"Wait you can talk?" Exclaimed Amanda.

"Only when mages like you start to get all high and mighty. You think you can get past my blades, I've been practicing fighting with swords since I was strong enough to hold a stick. Mages like you always having everything handed to you, even the weakest amongst you can use your magic to cheat your way through life, never knowing what it's like to scrounge in the dirt for your next meal." The Swordswoman looked over at Nebra who had since fallen unconscious with a snake wrapped around her neck. "That's why I decide to partner with that woman, a powerful mage fallen from grace, the only thing I find more entertaining than that are mages about to die at my swords."

Mads stared at the woman, though what neither Amanda nor the Swordswoman could see was the tears she was trying to hold back. She couldn't stop the images flooding her mind of her small hut in the middle of nowhere, with crops that were either dead or dying, and her kind father that could smile through every hardship and was never afraid of snakes.

This woman was wrong, she'd seen horrors, she'd struggled, and she's seen the horrors of humanity.

"_Dad why can't I come to town with you?" _

"_I'm sorry sweetheart things would just be easier if you stayed here. I can't do my work and keep an eye on you at the same time. Just keep the door locked and the blinds closed after I leave like always." _

"_DAD!"_

_She remembered the day her little house burned, the day her father bled more than ever, the day the bad men came to the house to take her away. Tears stinging hear eyes, unable to fight, no grimoire. Just the insane laughter of horrible men. "Get the girl. Animal based magic will fetch a decent on the slave market." _

_These men were going to take her. Her life was about to end, her father, with a stab wound through his gut still held on to his little girl for dear life. "Mads you have to run." she held on to him. "Mads listen to me if you don't run now, they'll take you. Please you have to go now." _

_Mads couldn't even hear him she was so scared, her life was about to be taken from her, as harsh as it was it was her life, a happy life with her father and it was all about to end. Until it happened. _

_A slash of what looked like utter blackness cut between Mads and the slavers, dust filled the air forcing the girl to close her eyes. When she opened them, she saw two figures, a large muscular man with an odd-looking sword and a ragged cloak on his shoulders and a beautiful blond woman cloaked in blue with a protruding belly. _

"_Magic Knights? What are they doing out here?" Said a slaver with a tremble. _

_Mads' father looked at the pair. "Magic Knights?"_

"_Can't believe these guys decided to attack while were on our last holiday before the baby comes." _

"_Wasn't looking like much of a holiday seeing as how you got us lost. You are seriously useless without that spatial mage of yours."_

"_It's not my fault the map was wrong."_

"_You were holding it upside down. The only good thing about it all is if we weren't lost, we wouldn't be here to help." _

_The large man turned and looked back at Mads. She saw his lazy eyes, stubble and cigarette in his mouth. "Charlotte, the guys back there is injured, think you can help." _

"_Trying to keep me out of the fighting again Yami?" _

"_Two birds with one stone. Sue me." _

_The woman came over and aided her father while the man attacked the group of slavers, driving them away. _

_Even with the save, and aid rebuilding the house, Mads father lost his ability to walk, as the years went by Mads was forced to take his workload, his fire magic wouldn't be any help growing crops, neither was her serpent magic, but no matter what he never lost his smile, Mads could never understand why. "Why wouldn't I smile when I have you in my life." _

_She thought about those words. "If it wasn't for those magic knights, I wouldn't be in his life anymore." It was at that moment, she decided to join the magic knights and give her father a better life truly free of worry and no longer scrounging on the ground._

"You're wrong." The Swordswoman looked at Mads. "I've known what it's like to suffer since I was a kid. So, have my friends." A brief flash of Colt went through her head. "But we didn't go around complaining and blaming others for our misfortune. We decided to pick ourselves off the ground and make something of ourselves, cause that's how winning is done!"

Mads launched herself at the Swordswoman.

"_Listen here girl let me break things down for you Old Man Magna style." Mads was telling Magna about the mission with the Big Man. "You got a lot of power there's no denying that. But sometimes subtlety is a better answer for some problems, seeing as how you're a snake charmer that should work just fine. But here's a lesson you should always remember when you're in a jam in a fight." Mads leant in. "You gotta fight dirty,"_

"I can't believe I'm gonna take Magna's advice. Amanda listen to me, I'm going to create an opening but after that I'm going to be absolutely useless, no mana and probably be unable to move. Ready?"

"Hit me." Said Amanda getting ready to charge.

"Oh shit I hate this spell, this is going to hurt. Here goes nothing." Mads charged at the Swordswoman who was preparing to attack the girl until she started to cartwheel. "Serpent Magic: Lamia." In almost an instant Mads' legs turned into a long thick snakes' tail and came crashing down at the Swordswoman who managed to evade the attack but was blinded by the dust and debris from the crash and didn't see Amanda lunging at her.

The Swordswoman retracted her whips and went on a desperate defence from Amandas assault. Amanda kept slashing with deadly precision trying to get in a decent blow, but the Swordswoman managed to slip under an attack and jump away. She stood over an immobile Mads whose legs returned to normal but wouldn't move. The Swordswoman pointed one of her swords at Mads. "Yield magic bitch or your friend dies."

Amanda raised her arms and dropped her blades. "Okay, okay take it easy."

"C'mon you really think I'm gong to actually spare her. Like I said mages are so arrogant and naive you always…" The swordswoman couldn't say anything, she was struggling to get out another word, she then dropped her swords and fell to her knees and stared at Amanda with confusion.

"Yeah lady you really shouldn't monologue if you want to kill someone, especially if you just had close combat with someone and ended up with three small scratches from blades that were coated in a paralytic toxin. Adrenaline covered up the slight pain." The Swordswoman fell to the ground completely paralysed. Amanda quickly ran to Mads' side. "Hey you okay?"

"No, Lamia messes with my legs so I can't walk for a bit. Her."

"She'll be like that for hours the paralytic numbs her muscles but she's still breathing. We'll get out of here and take her for info, as per our mission."

The room suddenly filled with mist. "You little tramps aren't going anywhere." Nebra was back up. "That magicless bitch was useless, and those blasted snakes were just disgusting." Both were exhausted from the fight. Mads couldn't move and Amanda wouldn't leave her side. "I'm going to torment your very minds and nerves until you…"

Nebra couldn't finish her sentence. The mist disappeared and was replaced by a cold, heavy pressure. "What is that. mana." Asked Mads.

"Not just mana, there's a lot of rage in there too and it's not coming from Nebra." Amanda saw their opponent was on her knees struggling to breath from the pressure.

"Then who is it."

Mads question was answered by footsteps coming from the darkness in the tunnel. "Hello sister."

0

Brox was moving the stones in order to intercept the short spears, but Baily was able to shift the winds to keep the spears moving, best Brox could do was make sure they don't get hit. Dealing with the pain in his shoulder, he looked over to Tak who trying not to freak out.

"Tak if you have anything of a plan you need to do it now."

"And what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"At this point anything. I'm focused on the defence right now, I need you to work on offence or at least disarming. Knowing your magic, you should be good at that at least." Tak took a deep breath. Brox was right about that, his magic unnerved people, something very useful in a fight.

"I'll try something. Bug Magic: Buzzing Swarm." Suddenly a massive swarm of flies swarmed from his grimoire and started flying towards Baily through the rocks.

"Well that's creepy." Said Baily. "Oh well, let's take care of that." Before the flies made it through the rocks Baily increased the wind current blowing the bugs back at Tak and Brox. "ya know, there's something familiar about that kid." Baily said to his companion. "Reminds me of a magic knight I met years ago when I was still new to this."

Tak and Brox couldn't hear over the swarm, luckily Tak dispelled it before it lowered Brox's guard. "Okay Tak, we're Green Praying Mantis' we know that bugs can do a lot more than just buzz about. God knows En could make mushrooms do a lot more than sprout."

Tak knew he was right. When he visited home he would show him and the rest of the large family all the kinds of things he could do with his magic and it never failed to bring a smile to their faces, even young Tak who could just barely remember his face.

"Okay then, let's try this. Bug Magic: Creepy Crawlies." Seemingly nothing happened but then Baily felt something tickle his leg.

He looked down and saw all forms of bugs crawling up his legs as well as Savage. "YAAAAH." Baily and Savage started jumping and batting at their legs trying to swat the bugs off their legs.

With their guard down Brox took the opportunity and dropped the boulders and began to float. Gravity Magic: Heavy Weight." Brox's fist was surrounded in a dark aura as he lunged and threw a punch at Baily blocked it but was still thrown to the end of the tunnel but before he hit the wall he stopped and just floated in the air.

"My turn." Baily whispered. He then flew and tackled Brox and the pair flew through the tunnel trying to get the upper hand in the fight leaving Tak alone with Savage. "Let's leave these two to get acquainted."

"Brox!" Tak turned around and saw Savage standing there staring at him holding a spear in each hand. He then charged at the panicking Tak. "Bug Magic: Slaters Shield." Tak rolled into a little ball with the armour plating of a slater bug protecting him from Savages onslaught of attacks.

Savage kept bashing at the armour hoping to break through. Getting more and more frustrated Savage then kicked Tak which rolled down the opposite direction of Brox. Savage kept yelling incoherently at Tak who refused to relent. Inside the armour Tak kept panicking barley keeping it together.

"_Captain Sekke. Is it true that you only accepted me onto your squad because of my brother?" _

_Sekke turned around to look at his new recruit. "A little bit yeah." _

_Tak looked down discouraged. "Oh." _

"_You have a similar spirit to En that reminds me of him, I'd be an idiot to deny a place her to one of the greatest members the mantis squad has ever seen." _

_Tak looked up at his grinning captain. "Really?"_

"_Really. You just need to find your way of bringing that spirit out. You got to be like your insects. Don't forget even the tiny ant can lift five thousand times its own weight." _

Tak was brought back to the present with Savage still beating his armour. He remembered that conversation like it happened five minuets ago, and wasn't the last time he's heard it, his family, Brox, other mantis members and even surprisingly the former Captain Jack the Ripper.

Tak couldn't figure out how so many people could have so much faith in him, he was just a little nobody with creepy bug magic.

_Even an ant can lift five thousand times his own weight. _

Taks eyes widened, it took months, but he finally understood the captain's words. He took a deep breath, he tried to remember all of his spells in his grimoire until he remembered a spell that could actually help. "Bug Magic: Human Centipede."

Savage watched as Tak unfurled and burrowed into the ground leaving Savage alone in the cavern. He wandered around alone his spears still in his hands until a giant centipede emerged from the ground and coiled itself around his body and gripping him with its pointy legs. Savage looked up and saw the upper half of Taks body at the end of the centipede.

Tak reached around Savages back and removed all his spears and threw them out of reach as he continued to hold him, but Savage was beginning to break through brute force. As they were struggling Savage kept moving about the cavern trying to break Taks hold on him. It became a battle of wills, Tak was hoping to hold him long enough for Brox to come back while Savage continued to try and break his hold.

Tak could feel his body being torn from the pressure, he couldn't hold on anymore. He let go of savage, his spell faded, and he fell to the ground. Savage looked down at Tak with a wild look in his eyes and a spear in his hand. Savage raised the spear into the air. Tak closed his eyes expecting the worse, he heard a rush of wind and flinched when he heard a thump.

He was still alive. Tak was about to open his eyes. "Keep them closed for now Tak. You're not ready for this."

"Captain?"

After a few moments Sekke told him he could open them again and Savage was no where to be found, though Tak noticed a freshly made mound of dirt, and he also noticed a thin hole in the wall the size of the captain's sword. Tak let it be, he was just glad to be alive. Sekke looked at the young Mantis. "Tak that was exemplary but where are the others."

"You mean this guy?" Sekke turned around and saw Baily with Brox at his feet covered in slash wounds. "Put up one heck of a fi… hey wait I know you." Baily said looking at Sekke.

Sekke stared daggers at Baily.

"_Goodbye Sekke. Get him out of here Running Mushroom."_

"_En! No!" _

"Yeah." Said Sekke as he drew his swords. "You look strikingly familiar yourself. My swords have always wanted to meet you."

0

Colt sat up. He could swear he heard a voice coming from Lionel. He leaned in rocking the body. "Lionel?" He whispered.

"WHAT?" Suddenly a small fist burst out of Lionel's chest.

"WHAAAAAAAA." Colt jumped back screaming as a midget with a fuzzy red beard and hair but no moustache. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

The small man looked right at Colt with very angry eyes. "Who do you think. I'm Lionel. The real Lionel."

Real. That word rung in Colts head. His mind went back to every time he asked someone about Lionel. 'he's okay once you get to know the real him.' 'get to know the real him' 'the REAL him.' "Ooooh."

"Shut up. Captain said it just once then suddenly the entire Order is saying it. Last thing I need right now is a little punk like you making it too." Lionel kicked Colt in the shin leaving him hopping as he walked to his opponents who were battling Desmond.

"Bone Magic: Marrow Massacre." Desmond leapt into the air at his two opponents as spikes made of bone started to launch out of his body and fire at his opponents.

The pair moved around the room to evade the projectiles. "Guess it's time for me to make my move while my buddy Desmond keeps them on the move. This open room works so much better for the two of us rather than a cramped tunnel. Hey kid, you should go help your girlfriend and take out crystal girl over there."

"Wait are you sure those guys just threw you through a wall. Sara's got her fight, let me help you with some extra numbers."

"So, you think there's strength in numbers? Well kid, that's all the more reason you should help her, because numbers is exactly how I fight." Lionel pulled out his grimoire. "Puppet Magic: Gatling Scorpion." In almost an instant Lionel stood atop a giant wooden scorpion with strings attached to his hands, though the scorpion's claws and tip of the tail were replaced with mechanisms that were groups of long pipes arranged in a circle. "Hey Desmond, better move before you get full of holes. Kid help your friend she's about to face a little problem."

Colt looked over to Sara, she was still holding her own against the Diamond Lady but the problem was that the Axe Man was back up and heading right at her with a feral look in his eye's. "Crap" Colt launched himself with Feather Touch and headed right to her.

Desmond jumped high in the air and landed next to Lionel. "Nimble little brats I'll give them that. Alright Lionel let her rip."

"Aw yeah. Here we go Gatling Scorpion!" the pipes on the scorpion suddenly came alive and started spinning whilst firing small bullets at the enemy.

"Iron Magic: Great Iron Wall." Suddenly an iron wall appeared from the ground, blocking the bullets. The other figure who was much larger pulled out a giant hammer with a similar design to the Axe Mans. Fire spewed out from the back as the hammer hit the back of the wall sending it flying towards Lionel and Desmond the pair jumped out of the way with the war smashing into the Scorpion.

"You jerks, took me months to make that, fine then if you want to play it like that then. Puppet Magic: Bladed Triplets." Lionel summoned three humanoid puppets each covered in knives and blades.

"Bone Magic: Skeletal Stingers." A pair Bones started to grow out of Desmonds shoulder blades with a resemblance to scorpion stingers. Desmond rushed at the pair while Lionel sent his puppets at the pair.

"Iron Magic: Bladed armour." The Servants iron started to coat his body in iron blades and charged at Lionel who intercepted the mage with the puppets.

The other Servant pulled out his hammer and rushed at Desmond who defended himself with his stingers.

Sara was still dealing with the Diamond Lady, during the fight she even grew small spikes on her knuckles and shoulders for extra damage and she could tell she was winning. "C'mon, is that all you got Diamond bitch." In her confidence Sara didn't notice the Axeman running towards her from behind.

He raised his axe ready to decapitate her, but he didn't notice Colt flying in kicking him in the face sending him flying again into the wall headfirst finally knocking him out. Colt landed next to her facing the Diamond lady. "Got your back."

Sara punched the Diamond Lady again sending her back staggering. "Never asked you to."

The Diamond Lady got back up and rushed the pair with a frustrated scream until she found herself wrapped in Colts strings removing her diamond skin, the last thing she saw before everything went dark, was a shiny fist coming at her face.

"Sorry for helping." Colt said sarcastically.

"Oh will you quit playing the victim, we get it, You were ostracised by nobles and always kept at arm's length. Let me tell you something, the day of the exam, when you knocked that loser flat on his ass, was the first time in a long time you started to act like yourself. Before then you spent a lot of time whining and complaining and started blaming everyone else for your problems."

"Big talk from someone who did actually ditch me for the noble lifestyle."

"You idiot. I didn't ditch you. It was my…"

Suddenly a giant flew across the space between them and hit the wall and fell upon the Axeman. "Would you two shut up and focus." The pair turned around and saw Desmond standing on top of the Hammer-Man clearly unconscious.

Sara looked back at Colt. "Later." The pair went to aid Lionel until they noticed that his opponent was sealed in a casket.

"Puppet Sealing Magic: Closet Puppet Prison." Wooden pieces flew out of his grimoire sealing the other three. "Now that that's taken care of, let's go find the others."

"I'm afraid that your troubles aren't quite over yet." The group heard a voice along with booming footsteps of heavy armour from the entrance of the cavern. "I can sense that the Mace of Leviathan is in this room. In fact, it's in that crevice at the other end of the cavern." A large armoured man walked out of the shadows. "And if you're in my way you're going to have to die."

Lionel stepped forward opened his grimoire and summoned the triplets placing them in front of him. "Are you one of the Servants of the Perfect Cast?"

The armoured man stopped in his tracks. "I am the Perfect Cast." Then in the blink of an eye the armoured man was in front of Lionel and his puppets. "And you are nothing." He punched through the puppets shattering them to splinters then the punched hit Lionel and sent him flying. He disappeared again and appeared in front of Desmond with his leg in the air and brought his foot down on Desmonds head smashing his face into the ground.

The armoured man then appeared again in front of the small opening that Colt threw the Axeman into earlier and went inside. Colt and Sara attended to Desmond and Lionel who were both unconscious. "Sara we got to get these guys out of here."

"Yeah there is no way we can take this guy. Did you see how fast he was."

"That's not what I was worried about. I sensed his magic, I don't know what it was but it's like mine, I don't think it's thievery but I think he's capable for multiple attributes."

The pair made it to the entrance to the cavern with the unconscious pair. "Leaving so soon?" the armoured man came out of the crevice hold a large pitch-black spiked mace. "I was hoping to test out my new mace. But the problem is I like shooting people that run from me." A plate on his wrist detached from his armour and revealed a long barrel like the ones on Lionel's scorpion but thicker. He pointed the barrel at the pair, it started to glow. "I guess this is payback for Wayne, even if he was a worthless loser."

The barrel let loose a large blast of light. Colt grabbed Sara covered her and held her tight. He knew his strings couldn't absorb that and Sara couldn't take it. There was no way they could survive this. But then he felt a slight breeze come from the entrance.

"Anti-magic: Demon Scale Shield: Black Fortress."

Suddenly everything went pitch black Colt looked around and couldn't see a thing but could still feel Sara in his arms. After a few seconds the darkness faded away. Colt looked behind him and saw a large figure in a black coat with the Black Bulls emblem on the back as well as an antibird nested in a pointy haircut. "Captain Asta? What are you doing here?"

"Well rookie, a little birdie told me that someone was throwing a party and I thought I could crash it."

_Hey folks, sorry for the long delay lot of new stuff in my life. I hope that an extended chapter and a quick look at the lives of former captains make up for it. Next chapter should be up sooner I've had that chapter wisping in my head for months just had to break through some writer's block to do it, I'm looking forward to writing the skills of the captains, until then, enjoy. _


	11. Chapter 11

Noelle Silva, Captain of the Silver Sea Dragons, entered the cavern exerting mana. Amanda and Mads stayed low on the ground due to exhaustion and not wanting to get in the way of a captain. "Well if it isn't my darling little sister." The pair faced Nebra who had a smug smile on her face. "I must say the rage coming from you is palpable. Don't tell me you're still angry about our last encounter all those years ago."

Noelles eyes narrowed. "You mean when you tried to murder my daughter before she could even crawl. Yeah I'm still pretty pissed." Noelle drew her wand.

"Captain Noelle has a daughter?" Asked Amanda.

"Not now." Replied Mads.

"I'll give you this one chance Nebra. Surrender and maybe I won't kill you."

"Big words from such a little failure." Said Nebra as she turned the pages of her grimoire. "You can call yourself Captain all you want but that won't change the fact that you are an embarrassment to the Silva name."

"You truly are delusional Nebra. I have not been that child in years. I worked my way to the position of captain and give the eagles new pride in being the Silver Sea Dragons. You on the other hand, as I continued to climb you delved deeper into your delusions of grandeur." Noelle summoned her grimoire. "eventually your delusions resulted in insanity. You murdered thieves and bandits to prove superiority, you sabotaged my missions to make me look bad, you hired mercenaries to attack the capital so you could play the hero. When all these plots were uncovered you were expelled from the Magic Knights which led to me finding you in my home with a knife to my daughters' neck. Does this sound like the actions of a royal superior? Cause to me, it sounds like the desperate actions of a lunatic."

Nebra's eyes went wide, her face covered in sweat. "You pathetic little tramp. I should have slit that brats throat and nailed her corpse to your door." Nebra waved her arms summoning the mist from her grimoire. "Mist Creation Magic: Mist Spiders Thread."

A spiderweb made of mist came from Nebra's hand as she sought to bind her sister. "Water Creation Magic: Sea Dragons Cradle." Noelle was enveloped by water that absorbed the mist. Noelle then waved her wand and the water around her began to change shape and became a huge dragon. "Water Creation Magic: Sea Dragons Roar." The dragon launched at Nebra.

"Mist Creation Magic: Bewildering Forest of Mist." The cave was once again filled with Nebras mist trees, but Mads saw that Noelle wasn't even worried she just begun to wave her wand, Mads noticed that the dragon was following the motions of the wand and blasting its way through the mist.

"It's almost impossible to believe those stories are true."

Mads turned to Amanda. "What stories?"

Amanda could not take her eyes of Noelle as she wielded her wand like a ribbon twirler which the dragon followed. "Apparently years ago, when she was still a child, Captain Noelle was tormented by most of the royal community due to her lack of magical talent."

Mads turned her head to look at Noelle who was still commanding the dragon with a grace that Mads has never seen before, she turned back to Amanda. "That Captain?"

"Like I said, impossible to believe. It's believed that the trauma from being tormented by her family caused her magic to go bad. But then she became a Black Bull." Mads felt her heart flutter for a second, a woman with such power and grace that rivalled the one she saw all those years ago, was once in her squad. "The kindness and bond that connected the bulls allowed her to heal from the trauma and grow to her true power that allowed her to gain the rank of captain of a squad that wasn't even her own, yet not a single member complained. That is Captain Noelle Silva The Sea Goddess."

Nebra emerged from the mist with a knife in her hand flying towards Noelle with the dragon chasing her. Nebra had her knife outstretched in front of her ready to stab Noelle who dispersed the dragon and squared up her stance facing Nebra as she was heading towards her. "I'm going to carve out you heart, then I'll go after that baby of yours."

Mads tried to get up and help but her legs were still in pain. She watched with a panicked face as Nebra drew closer to her. But what she saw next astounded her.

Noelle changed the direction of the dragon which was then charging at Noelle from the opposite direction of Nebra. "Water Binding Magic: Oceans Bondage." The dragon then exploded into several streams of water that danced around Noelle then wrapped themselves around Nebra and constricted a second before she reached Noelle. With her body and magic bound, Nebra could only fall to the ground. She rolled a few times before coming to a stop face down. "Don't ever threaten my baby girl ever again Nebra." Noelle then walked over to the pair of girls who was looking at her with astonishment.

Mads managed to find her voice. "Captain that was amazing. How did you do that."

Mads noticed Noelle blush slightly with a twinkle in her eyes. "Well it's only natural, I am royalty." She said while flicking her hair. Mads closed her mouth and eyed Noelle with confusion and disappointment. She had heard royals had an uppity behaviour, but she expected something different from the woman that married her captain and was a Black Bull. Mads dipped her head in disappointment as Noelle moved closer to the pair, then Mads heard a little giggle coming from her. "Wow that never gets old. Still works best on Magna though."

Mads looked up at her again. "Excuse me?"

Noelle knelt next to Mads with a smile on her face as she reached into a small pack on her hip. "I haven't been like that in years. Though I still do it to Magna to annoy him. It's absolutely hilarious." Noelle pulled out a small container.

Mads watched Noelle. "What's that?"

"Hang on." Said Amanda. "That's some of the recovery ointment Miss Sally and I made."

Noelle smirked. "Of course it is. This stuff has just been made standard issue for magic knights. This stuff's a miracle."

"Damn right it is. Got us a hefty pay day too." Amanda said smugly. "But captain can I ask you something personal?"

Noelle looked at Amanda. "Depends on the question."

"Are any of those fanfictions accurate in anyway about your relationship with Captain Asta?"

Noelle looked straight at Mads and just mouthed. 'How?'

0

Sekke stared down the man that currently stood on top of his unconscious subordinate whilst his rookie stood behind him trying hard to stop shaking. Sekke walked towards Baily both swords drawn holding them reverse. "Get your foot off of my subordinate."

"Why should I show you courtesy when you're the one that ran my team mate through with a machete."

"Fair enough." Suddenly before Bailey could even blink Sekke was already in front of him, using his magic Baily managed to evade Sekkes blades aside from some skin from his nose. "But you do owe me a life."

"Aww is the great captain of the Green Praying Mantis still crying over the shaky mushroom lover? Hang on. That's it." Baily looked straight at Tak. "That's who you remind me of."

Tak was confused, 'a shaky mushroom lover? Could he mean…'

Sekke stepped between Tak and Baily. "You don't look at him, you look at me."

"Trying to make up for running away all those years ago. Or are you just going for the family special?" Baily laughed maniacally while Sekke stared daggers at him as his mind went back to the day that changed him forever.

_Sekke stood over the grave of En Ringard grave, tears streaming from his eyes, Ens family just left and the squad was already back at the base. He thought he was there alone to grieve for his friend. He was wrong. _

"_Keke Never thought I'd outlive En. Despite his appearance he was always such a lively fellow, I always thought some vengeful assassin would slit my throat in my sleep before he kicked the bucket." Jack put a hand on Sekkes shoulder. "Keke c'mon kid, we should be…"_

"_Captain. I'm..."_

"_If you even think about apologizing about what happened I'll cut you in two." _

_Sekke turned to the captain shocked. "Huh?"_

"_What happened was not your doing. En made the choice to protect his subordinate, those bandits made the choice to kill him. We're Magic Knights, it hurts but it comes with the territory. You start blaming yourself then Ens death was pointless." _

_Sekke looked down at the ground tears threatening to fall. "I guess I really am just a bug." _

"_What did you say?" Asked Jack leaning in._

"_When I joined the mantis squad, I wondered who would want to be named for a bug. Now I'm not even worth being a bug."_

_Jack grabbed Sekke by his coat. "Come with me." Jack dragged Sekke back the hideout. The other members saw the look on Jacks face and gave him a wide berth. Eventually they made it to Jacks personal quarters where he threw Jack on the floor. _

_Sekke pushed himself off the floor and looked up at the wall. The wall was covered with an arrangement of tanks filled with leaves and flowers. "When you look at that wall what do you see?" _

"_Flower arrangements?" _

"_Look closer you idiot." _

_Upon closer inspection Sekke noticed that the tanks were also filled with all forms of insects inside the tanks, some were harder to see than others. "Okay bugs then." _

"_Keke and their size is still bigger than how you think." Jack walked around Sekke and looked into the tanks. "Let me tell you what I see. I see small creatures that manage to survive in a big world, that adapted amazingly despite the world looking down on them and constantly trying to crush them." _

_Sekke looked into one of the tanks. Inside he saw a praying mantis watching a grasshopper, as Sekke blinked the grasshopper was gone he looked back at the mantis and noticed it was eating the grasshopper. "Huh?" _

"_Keke impressive isn't it. The praying mantis is one of the fastest predators on this planet, blink and you miss it." Jack pointed to a tank filled with ants. "Each one of those guys can lift fifty times their own weight, an army where each soldier could equal fifty." Jack pointed at another tank, Sekke was creeped out from what was inside. "I don't think I need to tell you about how great spiders are, just imagine having the abilities of a spider." _

_Sekke couldn't. _

_Jack turned to face Sekke. "Keke, so if you think you can get away with calling yourself a bug, you don't deserve the compliment." _

"_Compliment?" _

_Jack walked over to the wall that had a flag of the Green Praying Mantis. "When Julius gave me my squad, I told him that I would take the small people, the common people that get stepped on, the bugs of society. When you performed for your entrance exam the captains laughed at ya." _

"_Except you sir?" _

"_Nope even me."_

"_Oh." _

"_Especially when that kid wiped you out, that was great." _

"_But you saw potential in me, right? That's why you chose me." _

"_Nah just thought you'd be good for grunt work." _

"_Oh. Then why the pep talk?" _

"_Who said this was a pep talk? I'm defending insects here. Personally, I saw a half decent mage with an arrogant superiority complex but absolutely no passion for the work of a Magic Knight at all." Sekke heart was shattering. He headed for the door. "En saw something different though." Sekke stopped in his tracks. "And when it came to judging people, he was second to none. He's the one that requested to take you to take under his wing, and since then I did start to see something." Sekke turned to face his captain who was standing up straight and glaring right at him. "I told you before events are made up of choices, now it's you turn. You can choose to walk out that door, get out of my squad and I'll forget all about you in the next five seconds, or." Jacks severing blades begun to protrude from his arms. "You can draw your grimoire and begin your training in earnest." _

_Sekke looked into his captain's eyes, he wasn't joking. He looked out the door and for a split second he could swear he saw En. In that moment for once in his life, he knew the path he had to walk. He closed the door, drew his grimoire, and faced his captain._

"You may have been a little brat at the time, but you were just as responsible for his death as the rest of those monsters were."

"Monsters? That's rich coming from you." Bailey continued to float and the wind, but his attention turned to Tak. "Are your aware kid that when you joined this squad, that your captain has the highest kill count amongst all the current captains. Sekke Bronzzanza also known as the Red Mantis, said to have inherited the blood thirsty madness of his former captain to the point where he slaughtered a whole battalion of enemies by his lonesome and when found by his squad his entire body was coated red by their blood earning his reputation as the Red Mantis. Is that really the kind of man you wish to follow?"

Tak switched his gaze between Bailey and his captain who refused to look at him. "Look punk, don't go mouthing of about things you don't understand. Bronze Creation Magic: Great Mantis Sickles."

Sekkes swords began to glow as his bronze magic started the coat the blades. Then they began to extend until they touched the walls of the cave. "You and your bandits took my friends life."

"And let me guess, you're going to bring me to justice?"

"Nope. Justice isn't here. You're stuck with me."

Sekke rushed at Baily with his blades slashing the walls of the cave. Baily easily evaded the by jumping over Sekke who followed him with his blades. Tak watched as Baily taunted Sekke as he continued to evade his attacks. Tak was confused, he's seen his captain fight before, he wouldn't just slash his sword.

Eventually Sekke retracted the magic from his blades and had his back to Baily who landed gently in the middle of the tunnel. "Aww did the big bad scary captain get tired." Baily laughed at Sekke who turned his head giving Baily a dark glare.

"Oh please." Tak started to feel a rumble. "Everyone knows the best way to beat an opponent that likes to float around." Sekke pointed upwards, Baily's eyeline followed and noticed that Sekke had been slashing the ceiling and the ceiling was coming down on him. Baily panicked but still managed to evade but his focus was off Sekke who was on him in one instant holding his blades then behind him in another. Baily was confused, he didn't do anything. Then he began to feel something. "Mantis Cross Slash" Blood burst form Bailys chest, screamed as he began to pass out. "You got to make them go where you want to be."

Sekke walked over to Tak who was stunned by the sudden outcome. Sekke knelt down to bring himself to eye level and gave Tak a pouch from his belt. "In here is some medical supplies, tend to Brox, if you have any questions just ask."

There were many questions that were swirling around in Taks head, but he knew they would have to wait so he only said two words. "Yes sir."

0

Asta stared down the armoured mage. Colt and Sara were behind the captain watching the situation unfold, Colt couldn't bring himself to move he couldn't tell if it was out of fear or excitement, he heard things from the rest of the squad, but he felt like the stories were exaggerated cause he's the new guy, but looking at Astas imposing figure holding a giant shield makes him think he might be wrong.

Colt looked back over at the armoured mage who he figured must be intimidated by the captain's sudden arrival because Colt noticed that he drew his grimoire. He tried to spy the front of the grimoire to see the nationality of the mage but he couldn't recognise the symbol. It almost looked like a diamond grimoire except it looked like the top quarter of the diamond was chopped off.

"Well how about that. See that grimoire kid?" Colt turned his attention to his captain. "That there is a Koh-i-noor."

"A what now?" asked Colt

"A Koh-i-noor." Asta repeated. "It's essentially the diamonds version of a four-leaf clover. Its value is immeasurable. I think I may understand why these guys call themselves the Servants of the Perfect Cast."

"The diamond kingdom has their own version of the four leaf?" Colt asked shocked.

"Of course." His captain answered. "Grimoires come in all shapes and sizes across the four kingdoms, but each one has its own sacred version. The Four-Leaf of the Clover Kingdom, the Koh-i-noor of the Diamond Kingdom, the Ace of the Spade Kingdom and the Golden Heart of the Heart Kingdom. If I'm to guess the reason you guys are called the Perfect Cast is because you have powerful grimoires am I right?"

The Armoured Mage stared daggers at Asta. "We are the Perfect Cast because that is what we are, perfect. Unlike those in charge of your Kingdoms we do not hoard our great power, we do not self-serve, we share our perfection to those who wish to follow."

Asta nodded at the Servant that The Armoured Mage brought in beaten. "What about him? That doesn't look like shared perfection."

"Well how can we expect anything less than perfect from our servants. We don't tolerate those who lose."

"No wonder those we capture commit suicide." Asta spoke with a dark tone. "You break them down to pieces, then you build them into your drones, with them wanting nothing more than to please you because if they don't, then that's their punishment. They behave like you're the centre of their world and you treat them less than human."

"In the perfect world that the Cast aim to form requires absolute strength. We cannot tolerate the weak. They would break in the world we aim for, so our killing the weak is but a mercy."

"Killing is a mercy?" Asta turned to Colt after hearing him. "They build their whole lives around you. The whole idea of failing you fills them with such fear and dread they end their own lives, and you think a weak life isn't worth it." Colt felt a deep anger rising from his chest, Sara was watching him unable to take her eyes off him. "All that faith people have in you, that desire to please you to the point their kissing your own ass, and you'd never even give them the time of day. I've lived around pathetic little turds like my whole life." Colt took out his grimoire and began to walk forward. "And I am tired of listening to your kind of peop oof."

Asta put his arm on Colts chest stopping him in his tracks. "Whoa now kid, I'm admiring the fire in your stomach there but if you want to fight this asshole, you're facing three problems there."

"Three problems?"

"Yeah. One, from what I could tell at your level this guy could probably cut you up in half a second. Two, getting cut up in half a second would make you look bad in front of your girlfriend there." Astas comment ended up getting both Sara and Colt to blush all over their faces. "And three and this is the big one kid." Colt leaned in. "I call dibs."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah I called dibs. One of the Bulls Rules, when a Bull calls dibs on a bad guy the others have to back off." Asta said with a big grin. The bird on Astas head then flew onto Colts head as Asta walked towards the Mage. "The kid is right though. I don't tolerate anyone that can look at a life and call it worthless. I don't care who you are, you have no right to judge the value of a life, and it's people like you who I hate most." Astas giant shield turned into a dark smoke and returned to his grimoire. "Kid and kid's girlfriend."

"I'm not his…"

"You two keep watch, you might learn something." Asta flicked his wrists and two black knives appeared in his hands. "Now before we start how about a name, otherwise I'm just gonna call you Bucket-Head."

Colt could see the eyes of the Mage glaring at Asta as he opened his grimoire. "Mechanical Magic: Omni Blade." A giant circular design sword hilt appeared in the mages hand but there was no blade. "Steel Creation Magic Fuel." Suddenly the hilt began to glow, and a steel blade appeared from the hilt. "My name is Cain Vulcan. Commit it to memory before I kill you, captain of the Black Bulls."

"Alright then Bucket-Head, do me small favour and make this fun." Asta closed his eyes then snapped them open revealing their change to a piercing red. "My little friend hasn't had much excitement for a little while, and he tends to get a little restless." Asta grew his devil wings and launched himself at Cain who did the same.

They reached each other at the centre of the cavern both stopping in their tracks with their respective blades clashing which sent a shockwave through the room throwing Colt into Sara and had them both fall to the ground. Both the Captain with a big smile on his face and the Perfect Cast with heavy armour stared into each other's eyes, their duel had begun.


End file.
